Grill the Heart to Medium Rare
by cr0wznest
Summary: Normally Santana would continue on browsing, but this particular ad gains her attention and soon enough she's calling the bold number underneath the title; Private Cooking Lessons.
1. Fresh

**authors note: **This is only going to be five or six chapters. Sorry if I don't update quickly, I'm a little busier than usual these days. I hope you enjoy and let me know if it's worth continuing :)

**disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

The first time Santana Lopez held an onion she was eight. That was also the last time she held any food - for about 15 years - with the goal of cooking it. You see, Santana is one of those late in life cooks. She never paid any attention to her mother's lessons as they'd stand in the kitchen with an aroma of different spices invading her senses.

The only meal Santana could make was spaghetti and her fiancé absolutely adored the rare nights where she would actually make it. As long as he's happy, Santana thinks, that's all that matters. She doesn't even think Robert has noticed she barely enters the kitchen unless it's to spray a bug. Insects; she can handle, recipes on the other hand…

Living with Robert has so far been the best times of Santana's life. She's received a few foot rubs in the past year, a number of diamond bracelets and an endless shoe closet which she barely enters because she feels more comfortable in her converse sneakers. All the women on her street have husbands like Robert, well, the ones that would invite her over for brunch occasionally. Their conversations branched from careers to any woman that wasn't invited to brunch that day; which always got Santana a little concerned as to what these women who were her 'friends', would say about her when she wasn't there.

She's currently at her desk, surfing through the net when an add flashes on the side of the screen. Normally Santana would continue on browsing, but this particular ad gains her attention and soon enough she's calling the bold number underneath the title PRIVATE COOKING LESSONS. She doesn't even take in to account how many dollars she'd be spending for private lessons. Santana is just so sick of not being able to provide a three course meal full of flavours for her husband-to-be and it's about time she does something about it.

After several rings a light female voice answers; rendering Santana speechless. She's wondering if she accidentally called heaven.

"Uh, hello, I just saw your ad online and was wondering if it was like, legit…" Santana stammers. The female on the other end laughs breathlessly and then clears her throat.

"Yes, it's legit. I'm free on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons if that's okay with you…" The voice trails off and Santana realises that the woman is waiting to find out her name.

"Lopez," she clears her throat, "Santana Lopez."

The woman laughs softly again. "Well Santana Lopez, how do those days sound for you?"

"G-Good, really good," Santana laughs awkwardly and then tightens her lips so she doesn't splutter anything else. This woman probably thinks that she's some kind of idiot who has a fear of talking to people on phones. Santana sucks in a deep breath and waits for the woman to reply.

"Great, could I get your address please?"

Santana speaks to the mysterious chef a minute longer before hanging up. She's aware that her fiancé won't be around on Tuesday and Thursday afternoon as he works until 11pm. She's also aware that she was rendered speechless by a fucking voice. Santana feels hands on her shoulders and she dips her head forward, sighing as her fiancés fingers work into the tense muscles in her neck.

"Who were you talking too?"

"I'm getting some cooking lessons," Santana says while humming softly.

"Oh? Why do you think you need those?" Robert asks sarcastically. He always teases Santana and most of the time she'll laugh along with him, but right now she's feeling a little down and all she wants is some support.

She stands up abruptly, leaving Robert to scratch his head. Santana locks herself in the bathroom that night until she knows that Robert is asleep, then creeps into the kitchen and starts reading over a hundred recipes, trying to memorise the most popular meals among family and couples.

She wants to impress the professional cook coming to teach her but she also realises that because she called in help, the chef won't expect her to impress. That makes this even more exciting for Santana.

Of course every time she attempts a dish she always looks for Robert's approval. Unfortunately it's not always positive. The man can be a little harsh without considering Santana's feelings, but she has a heart of steel and believes that criticism will only make her stronger. And maybe Santana should have gotten help with cooking sooner, she would be ready for when she gets married, but since the engagement Santana hasn't felt like herself and thinks that learning to cook will be a great start to finding herself finally.

* * *

When Tuesday finally arrives, Santana receives a call from her mystery teacher confirming that her lesson is at 4:30. Santana doesn't stumble over her words this time; she's actually able to have a normal conversation with the woman. She finds out her name is Brittany and she's been working as a private cooking teacher for three years. Santana doesn't have time to mention anything about herself because her boss is screeching outside her office. She apologizes to Brittany and the blonde understands and laughs that heavenly laugh again.

Santana hangs up, making sure to sound enthusiastic when she mentions the lesson in a few hours.

Once she deals with her hysterical boss, Santana packs her bag and leaves the office. She's not sure how many times she's left work feeling unhappy and pessimistic, but right now is a different story. She's excited and marginally prepared for her first cooking less, hoping that Brittany will be as bubbly as she sounded on the phone.

Santana doesn't have many close friends; only a few she met during college that she lost contact with, but she is definitely willing to add another friend to that pretty much empty list.

The women in her neighbourhood aren't considered her friends, because Santana would have to actually enjoy their company for them to attain that label.

She doesn't know what's worse; the fact that her car broke down two blocks from her house, or the fact that her fiancé hasn't mentioned anything about their two year anniversary next Tuesday. Robert barely said a word to her before he left for work and to say he is acting distant is an understatement. She's aware he could be planning something secretive for their anniversary but highly doubts the man has time for that. He barely has time to kiss her any more.

It's a short wait for road side assist but Santana feels like they took forever as the heat starts to wear her down. She paid the helpful man who replaced her old battery and speeds down the street. She knows she could have walked, or ran, to her home because maybe then she wouldn't make a terrible first impression with Brittany, but Santana is definitely glad she didn't because she wouldn't be able to hide her gaping mouth and bulging eyes at the sight of her cooking teacher leaning against a red Cadillac.

Santana has been attracted to women for as long as she can remember. She also despises most females because they can bake and cook tasty dinners. She never thought she was gay, even growing up. There was the experimentation stage during college but that was short lived because she met Robert and they were on and off for a while. You could call it an open relationship. Santana would go out to clubs and scowl the crowd for males or females, while Robert would flirt with bartenders and hand his number out like he was a promoter.

Santana thinks maybe she settled too soon and didn't have enough time to really explore her sexuality.

She knows she's definitely attracted to Robert, but she also knows she's never frozen up after seeing a woman, especially from this distance. Santana's staring at Brittany through her window as though the girl is a beautiful sculpture. She wets her lips and sinks in her chair a little, aware that Brittany could have seen her car pull up.

Santana inhales deeply, grabbing her bag from the passenger seat and slowly exiting her car. Brittany's parked in her driveway and the brunette's not even the least bit angry.

The door slamming catches the blonde's attention and her head whips in Santana's direction. First Santana notices the large grin on the blonde's face that appears in slow motion. Then she notices, as her eyes travel up a little, that Brittany's eyes are stunning. She doesn't even realise she's walking on a different surface until there is a squish sound and Santana realises that she just stepped on a rotten apple.

"Oh god," she breathes.

Brittany laughs and steps forward, attempting to help Santana but the brunette just flinches and moves back. Santana tucks some hair behind her ear while shyly avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," Santana says confidently, her voice only slightly wavering.

"Good," Brittany beams and then stretches an arm out, silently telling Santana to lead the way. Santana kicks the heel of her shoe on the grass subtly before walking towards the front door. She unlocks it and doesn't stop walking inside until she reaches the kitchen.

"So," she breathes, "tell me how this works."

Brittany smiles brightly and unzips the red leather bag she's carrying. She pulls out two aprons and winks as she hands one to the brunette. Santana hesitantly accepts it, unfolding it to reveal and yellow smiley face on the front.

"Thanks," she says shyly.

"No problem," Brittany replies, "I give it to all my students." Santana doesn't know why but she's a little disappointed that Brittany treats all her other adult students like this. She would have liked to receive a little something special…wanky.

"So what I'm about to teach you is real simple," Brittany faces the bench and runs her ringers over it, "you don't need to worry about fillings or anything like that, we're just going to make pastry. Okay?"

"Sure," Santana nods, bobbing her head in excitement as her eyes draw away from Brittany's long slender fingers.

"Have you made pastry before?" She asks

Santana gulps embarrassingly loud. "No."

The blonde sends her a gentle understanding stare and shrugs. "No problem, that's why I'm here, right?"

Brittany's carefree, bubbly nature has Santana feeling more at ease at time goes on. She's ecstatic that her teacher is just as energetic as she sounded on the phone. The blonde informs her in detail about how much of each ingredient they need and always waits for Santana's nod so she knows the brunette is paying attention.

Santana is a very good actress though, so she's been told by her mother and father since she was little, and she's able to look more interested in what Brittany's showing her than the blonde herself. She doesn't think anything of it at first – it's just one woman admiring every part of another woman. Santana is, somewhat, happily engaged and not bothered by her sudden infatuation over Brittany. She's sure after their lessons are over they will go their separate ways without ever having to contact each other again.

That's if Santana follows the blonde's instructions and manages to cook something by the time her lessons are over.

Brittany slides the wooden board over to Santana who stares down at it blankly. She wonders if the blonde wants her to smell it or even taste it.

Brittany waits, and waits, and waits. But Santana isn't budging. The brunette dips her eyebrows and nods in mock curiosity, causing the blonde to laugh softly. "You have to knead the dough," she says finally. Santana flinches slightly, smiling bashfully as she begins to work the dough between her fingers. She's unsure how hard and for how long she has to knead it and frankly she feels like throwing up out of embarrassment.

A good housewife should know how to knead dough. Santana is positive half the kids on her street know how to do this. But that's why she asked for these lessons; so she can learn.

"All right that's perfect," Brittany chirps, taking the board away from the brunette and pressing her knuckles firmly down on top of the dough. Santana rests her palm on the table, watching the blonde at work. She notices the way Brittany's hair falls in gentle curves down one side and pictures her at some big awards with a long sparkling gown.

"You're very pretty," Santana blurts out. Her eyes widen slightly as she waits for Brittany's reaction. The blonde slowly turns to her and sends her a half smile. "Sorry I just had to say that."

Brittany giggles and then turns back to the task at hand, staying quiet which makes Santana wonder what she's thinking. Santana enjoys people that make her think – mysterious has always been her type.

It takes Brittany around three minutes to make the perfect pie shape. She started it off for Santana because the brunette was still off in dream land and then ordered the brunette to have a go. Santana pinches the edges of the dough, hoping that would keep the sides up right. She gauges the blonde's reaction to her experiment and Brittany seems satisfied.

"Now that the bottom part is done," the blonde places the pastry shell in the fridge, "we have to make the lid of the pie," Brittany explains, flattening out the extra dough onto the wooden board. "You should be able to do this," she adds in a challenging tone.

The brunette is slightly taken aback at Brittany's playfulness. She doesn't know whether to return the flirtatious gesture or simply ignore it.

She chooses the latter, because Brittany must have a boyfriend or husband at home drooling over her delicious meals. "What if I screw it up? The top of the pie is the best," Santana says with a pout. Brittany sighs and shuffles a little closer to the brunette, eyeing the way Santana's fingertips add pressure to different parts of the dough.

"How about I guide you?" Brittany suggests and before Santana can react or object, the blonde is moving behind her and holding the shorter girl's wrists lightly. Santana's frozen for about a second before she shakes her head and remembers that Brittany is a professional.

The blonde begins moving Santana's hands for her, controlling where each of the shorter girl's fingers go. Brittany then reaches over to grab a metallic circular cutter and places it in between hers and Santana's hands. "Push down slowly," she instructs in a whisper since they're so close.

Santana tenses, slightly turning her head and darting her eyes left to see that Brittany is leaning over her shoulder. "Um," she gulps, "like this?" Santana presses down, immediately noticing that the blonde isn't guiding her any more. Brittany's fingertips lightly graze the back of Santana's hand until they fall onto the edge of the bench.

"Just like that," the blonde answers quietly. Brittany's lips are hovering right near Santana's ear and the brunette has to close her eyes for a moment to steady herself. "Now pull away the excess dough off around the circle," Santana does as instructed, "…then take away the circle. Perfect."

Santana only just realised how much of Brittany's front was pressed against her as the blonde pulled back to stand a fair distance away by the bench. Brittany wipes her upper lip and takes a deep breath, waiting for Santana to work on instinct.

When the brunette begins pinching the edges of the dough so each bit curves up slightly, Brittany smiles proudly. "Awesome," she states. Santana laughs, working her fingers so hard she thinks they might get lost in the dough.

"Done." She grins at Brittany who shrugs nonchalantly.

"Adamant," she comments teasingly, sliding the board back in front of her. Santana feigns hurt and crosses her arms over her chest.

"First awesome, now adamant?" Santana gasps. "What does a girl have to do to get a little more praise around here?"

Brittany's smile fades slowly as she stares at the brunette. Santana notes the way the blonde's mouth falls open as if she desperately wants to say something she shouldn't. Santana raises an eyebrow, urging Brittany to spit it out, but the blonde chooses to remain quiet and professional – letting any unprofessional thought floating around in her head stay there.

"So now that we've managed to make something simple, our next lesson will involve filling and cooking the dish. Then we'll get to preparing meals because all dinners should look pretty." Brittany's ears turn a light shade of pink and Santana finds that adorable.

"So we're going to work our way up to harder meals as the lessons go on?" Santana asks, sliding her fingers up and down the bench slowly. She observes the way Brittany eyes flit down to her digits, following their movement before clearing her throat and meeting the brunette's gaze again.

"Yes," Brittany nods firmly, "so I suggest you read some versatile recipes before our next lesson. If you want you can pick out any meal you love to eat and we can make that."

"Thank you so much for this Brittany," the brunette responds genuinely. "It's so frustrating being the only girlfriend in the neighbourhood that doesn't know basic cooking techniques."

Brittany notices the way Santana smiles as she speaks, but there is no brightness to it all. "It's really my pleasure," Brittany shrugs, "you'll be a culinary chef by the time I'm done with you."

"I hope so," Santana sighs sadly. The room goes quiet for a moment and Santana suspects that's it's the end of their lesson, but then Brittany sparks up a new conversation which takes the brunette by complete surprise.

Brittany knows she's going to sound completely unprofessional and she doesn't mean to pry – she just has to possess some knowledge of her student's lives. "So you mentioned a boyfriend," Brittany begins tentatively, "is he the main chef around here?" Good. Stay within the topic of cooking so Santana knows you're not trying to get personal.

"Yeah, well my fiancé; he's a great cook," Santana replies nodding.

"Has he tried to teach you?" Brittany asks.

"Well," Santana's lips pinch together and her nose crinkles, "yeah but I never paid much attention."

"Do you get distracted easily?" The blonde questions suddenly and their eyes meet. Brittany has such intensity to her gaze that Santana feels as though she could be knocked backwards in a flash.

The brunette licks her lips and lets her gaze waver south a little. She observes Brittany's protruding collarbones and the slimness of her neck. Santana has a weird fetish for necks but she has yet to tell anyone that. "I guess you could say that," she responds barely audibly, letting her eyes meet Brittany's again.

She swears she saw the glimpse of a smirk on the blonde's lips but it's gone before she can question it. "Well hopefully," Brittany steps forward, "now that I'm here," she takes another step, "you won't get distracted." Santana knows there is about three inches separating their bodies but she doesn't let that deter her. Brittany is definitely challenging her strength for some reason and she doesn't like to lose at anything.

Santana's heart is pounding in her chest and she's aware how red she must be now. Her skin feels like its burning and to make it worse Brittany looks like she's about to pounce. Santana's eyes flicker down to Brittany's hand which is slowly rise towards her hip, but before she's able to make contact a phone goes off in the distance – effectively breaking the girl's from their staring match.

"Um," Santana mutters, moving backwards to create as much distance as possible between her and the blonde. She excuses herself and walks over to the living room to retrieve her mobile. She stares down at the desk and groans when there is a text from her fiancé informing her he won't be home until early morning. Santana hates when his work meetings run late and everyone at his office decides to go out drinking until five am.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Brittany stands flustered with her arm hovering lamely in the air. She doesn't know why she attempted to touch her student. What would have happened if that phone hadn't gone off? Would Santana have allowed Brittany's unprofessional advances? A million thoughts plague Brittany's mind and she shuts her eyes tightly and lets her arm fall back down to her side, clenching her hand into a fist.

Santana throws her phone on the couch and then joins Brittany in the kitchen again. She doesn't know why she's blurting out so much this evening, but there is something about the blonde that makes Santana feel comfortable. It's easy talking to Brittany, although being super close to her causes the air around the brunette to feel toxic.

"That was my fiancé and once again he won't be coming home tonight."

Brittany sends Santana a sympathetic look and is about to step forward again but decides against it. Just because other people find Brittany's hugs incredibly comforting doesn't mean Santana will. "When are you guys getting married?" The blonde hopes speaking of something she thinks is positive will take Santana's mind off of what just occurred.

"A month and a half," Santana responds meekly. The blonde sends her a tight lipped smile, thinking carefully about her next question. She's learnt by spending just a few hours with Santana that the girl can become defensive if you say the wrong things around her.

"Was it love at first sight?" The blonde asks in a dramatic tone, causing the brunette to smile weakly and duck her head.

"No, I don't believe in that," she meets Brittany's gaze again, "do you?"

"Of course," the taller girl answer immediately, "there's something so endearing about seeing someone for the first time and just knowing," she shrugs, "that you have to have them." Brittany's voice becomes softer by the end as though she just revealed a secret she only wants Santana to know.

Santana nods slowly, letting Brittany's answer sink in. Her eyes never wavering from the blonde's as she walks a little closer. "That's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Brittany responds boldly. Her haste surprises Santana. It's as though that compliment was on the tip of Brittany's lips for hours just waiting to be shared. "Sorry, just had to say that," she echoes the brunette's earlier excuse. Santana smirks and rolls her eyes, loving the fact their conversation can go from serious to playful in a matter of seconds.

"You shouldn't say that," she shakes her head smiling.

"Why not?" Brittany retorts. "You can call me pretty but I can't call you beautiful? I think it would be disrespectful of me not to comment on your beauty."

Santana's heart begins to race and she looks down to make sure it's not noticeable against her chest. She might just leave the state if Brittany knew how flushed she was. The blonde can probably tell just by looking at her cheeks.

"This is getting a little unprofessional don't you think?" Santana asks, raising an eyebrow.

Brittany shakes her head, pursing her lips so they're almost invisible. "Nope, but the more you comment on us complimenting each other then it might."

Santana smirks. "Right…" she looks towards the clock near the fridge and gasps. "I didn't realise how late it was."

"Maybe if you knew how to make pastry it wouldn't have taken hours," Brittany teases back. She begins packing her bag and removes her apron to throw in there. Santana starts to undo hers and leaves it hanging around her neck as she walks Brittany to the door.

"Thank you again Brittany, I promise I'll read some cook books before I go to bed," Santana says sweetly. Brittany throws her head back with laughter and grazes her fingers along the brunette's shoulder, lingering there for longer than appropriate.

"Text me if you have problems, but not after 9 because I'll most likely be in the bath," the blonde explains before winking and sauntering off down the pathway towards her car. Santana tries to get that wink out of her head. She tries to get the image of Brittany naked in a bath out of her head, but it's no use.

Even when Santana's asleep she finds herself dreaming of those long creamy legs and gorgeous pink lips. She won't scold herself for thinking of the blonde this way when she wakes up, because she's admired women her entire life and Brittany deserves to be told how beautiful she is.

Santana just hopes that when her fiancé gets home, he can take care of all the random built up tension between her legs.


	2. Whipped

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.**

* * *

Santana realised something as soon as her eyes popped open Thursday morning; she only saw Brittany less than 48 hours ago. Yesterday she went to work and filed some legal papers for her boss who was sweating buckets by the time she was able to go home.

She hoped the man was okay but didn't want to say anything in case he thought Santana was trying to pry into his personal life.

Robert left for work early this morning, leaving the brunette to roll around in bed under the thin opaque sheet. She slept in a silk night dress – it was Robert's favourite – which was the only piece of clothing she felt comfortable wearing on these hot summer nights. She knew she could sleep naked, but honestly, if she wasn't going to get any reward for sleeping naked she didn't want to give Robert a nice view when he woke up.

Santana decides, after finally rolling out of bed, that she'll try to make the pastry Brittany taught her. She may have had to look on the internet for the right measurements, but other than that Santana remembered how to knead dough and cut the circle out of it for the lid. She obviously knew a monkey could do that, but she couldn't help but feel proud. Maybe this afternoon she can ask Brittany to make spaghetti since that is one of her, well only, specialities. Brittany will be impressed though and that's all Santana wants.

She doesn't understand why yet, but witnessing Brittany giving her a proud look or a compliment just makes Santana feel like a teenager again. She's aware Brittany is younger than her and already has more skills than the brunette in the kitchen, but that doesn't take away from the fact that Santana is talented in other areas.

Maybe Brittany will think she's taking this class seriously if she tells her what she's doing right now. Santana grins to herself and grabs her phone. She dials in Brittany's number and then waits for the girl to answer. When she does, Brittany sounds completely out of breath, like she just ran across the Great Wall of China.

"Uh Hi Brittany, it's me, Santana."

"Oh hey," Brittany replies breathlessly.

"Is this a bad time?" The brunette asks concerned.

"No, not at all, what's up?" Santana smiles at the thought of Brittany giving up what she was just doing to talk to her. But then realises how cheesy that is, and shakes her head of the thought.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm making the pastry now," Santana says confidently. She hears a squeal of delight on the other end and can't help but feel overjoyed.

"That's amazing, are you following my instructions?" The blonde replies eagerly.

Santana nods firmly then remembers she's on the phone, "yep."

"That's awesome–" Brittany's voice is cut off by a giggle and then some shuffling on the other line. She breathes sharply and it sounds like she just slapped someone. Santana doesn't know where, but she hopes it was on the face. "Sorry," Brittany laughs, "I guess I am a little busy."

Santana gulps, but hides it quickly with a fake laugh. "Oh right, well I'll go."

"You don't have to, my friend was just leaving." Santana swore she heard a 'no I'm not' in a husky voice but ignores it. Brittany's relationships or one night stands have nothing to do with her. She doesn't even know why she feels this sick feeling in her stomach and this boulder in her throat.

She just doesn't understand it.

"I'll see you tonight," Santana rushes out and taps the end button. She hopes everything will be fine when she sees Brittany again. She hopes the blonde won't explain herself because it really is none of Santana's business.

The brunette decides she needs to take her mind off her teacher for a while and of course her husband. So she calls her friend Kurt that lives a few blocks down the road. She knows the possibility of Kurt being busy at work but Santana just really needs a friend right now.

So when Kurt answers and is indeed busy at work, she begs him to take a break and meet her at the café. It's no longer than 10 minutes later the pair are sitting in a booth at the back of the coffee shop, revealing the recent events of both their lives.

"So you're telling me that cooking will save your relationship?" The boy wonders.

"Not exactly," Santana rolls her eyes, "our relationship doesn't even need saving, we're getting married in a month and half for Christ sake."

"But you're seeking cooking lessons from a stranger so Robert doesn't think you're going to be a terrible housewife," Kurt states sadly, "sweetie if that isn't a cry for help I don't know what is."

Santana sighs heavily, knowing her friend's explanation is completely accurate. She doesn't want to admit it though, she's come so close to finally marrying the man she loves – this is her dream. Kurt watches his lifelong friend consider his words with a solemn expression. He knows he's right, but doesn't want to be one of those friends that speak negatively of Santana's relationship.

"We're going through a rough patch at the moment, every couple goes through it. The stress from the wedding and work has just become too much and we're not dealing with it properly," she explains trying to look strong, "everything will be fine."

"Why not see a counsellor?" He regrets asking that instantly after he notices the way Santana's expression falls completely. "Sorry."

"We don't need a counsellor because there is nothing wrong with our marriage," the brunette states weakly. She nods her head almost to reassure herself that she's being truthful.

Kurt nods in understanding then reveals a smile, ready to change the subject to something a little lighter. "So what about that cooking teacher of yours?"

"What about her?" Santana shrugs casually.

Kurt sends her a look of suspicion as if she's holding back something. "You're not going to tell me anything about her?" He laughs.

"Oh," the brunette clears her throat, "well her name is Brittany, and she's not that interesting." Santana hates lying, but she can't sound so eager about her cooking teacher. As soon as Kurt mentioned the blonde chef, Santana wanted to blurt out everything she was feeling and thinking about Brittany. Kurt is a great people reader though and he would have been able to tell if Santana was feeling something more than just friendship with Brittany.

It's only been one lesson though and Santana knows that it's impossible to feel anything for someone that soon. Brittany was flirting though; she was sure of that. That did not mean Santana had to return the flirting – she is getting married in less than two months!

"Not that interesting huh?" Kurt responds wearily. "So why did you choose her?"

Santana shrugs nonchalantly. "Her ad popped up on a website and I just had one of those epiphanies."

"Wow," Kurt scoffs, "Santana Lopez never has epiphanies, only moments of blind rage."

"Shut up," the brunette laughs and takes the last sip of her latte.

"I'm a little rusty with my soufflés, maybe you could give me her number," Kurt suggests a little too innocently. Santana feels her throat close up. What if they become good friends and Brittany tells Kurt what a slut she is for flirting with her cooking teacher?

"Sure," Santana croaks out. "I'll message it to you, I have to go." She stands up abruptly, throwing Kurt a few dollars for the coffee. She doesn't want to share Brittany, especially not with one of her close friends. Things will start to get complicated if Brittany begins hanging out with them. Santana only wanted to learn how to cook and her kitchen is really the only place she wants to see and be seen with Brittany.

Santana reluctantly pulls out her phone when she's in her car and sends Brittany's number to Kurt. The boy replies almost immediately with a wink face, instantly causing Santana to blush. Did Kurt notice she was holding back?

Just as she's about to start her car, she receives another text message – only this time it's from the one girl that's been plaguing her mind since their first lesson Tuesday.

_(10:32am) Brittany Pierce  
I hope you're studying those books like you studied my body Tuesday_

Oh god. Oh no. Santana's heart starts to pound in her ears and she claws at her car door handle to open it and get fresh air but her fingers keep slipping. The phone fell in her lap when she read that message and the smart thing to do would be to text the blonde back saying how inappropriate that was and she'll no longer need Brittany's services.

That more responsible thought doesn't make it to her fingertips though and she starts typing out something she really shouldn't.

_(10:34am) Santana Lopez  
I'd definitely get a better score in the latter_

_(10:34am) Brittany Pierce  
Wow, I did not expect you to flirt back_

_(10:35am) Santana Lopez  
Why? _

_(10:36am) Brittany Pierce  
Besides the obvious reasons… you're very up tight._

Santana frowns immediately as she reads over the blonde's words. She understands the obvious reasons being her fiancé and the fact she's getting married, but the blonde actually has the guts to call her up tight after they've met once?

_(10:38am) Brittany Pierce  
was that too honest for you?_

Great – now Brittany is challenging her. The blonde knows exactly what she's doing; Santana thinks that she may have flirted with students before. The opposite might be true however, but Brittany is just mild temptation. Yes – that's what she'll refer to her from now on. Not out loud of course.

Brittany shouldn't even be texting her as though they're friends. They met two days ago and barely know anything about each other. Santana has no idea where the blonde grew up and Brittany is unaware of the brunette's vicious high school personality. Santana thinks maybe if tonight isn't awkward, they'll be able to fall into an easy conversation and possibly be friends. God Santana's mind is completely jumbled. She doesn't know whether to pursue a friendship with this woman – who is blatantly flirting with her in real life and via text, or just ignore the flirting, focus on the wedding, fire Brittany and live a content life with Robert.

_(10:42am) Santana Lopez  
I'm looking forward to tonight's lesson, bye Brittany_

_(10:42am) Brittany Pierce  
You have no idea. See you then Santana._

* * *

If someone saw her right now, they would mistake her for Gabrielle Solis from Desperate Housewives. Santana does not consider herself desperate though – well only to learn how to cook. She's standing in front of the mirror right now, pushing her boobs up so her cleavage looks just right. The dress she's wearing emphasises every curve on her tiny frame and will definitely leave Brittany breathless.

She knows why she's doing this now.

The way Brittany looks at her was the way Robert used to look at her. Only she thinks even if she and Brittany were in a committed relationship for years, the blonde would still stare at her like they first met. She doesn't know how, she just knows.

Santana picks up the most beautiful shade of red lipstick she owns and applies it gently to her bottom lip, then smooches her lips together and puckers them in the mirror. She grins to herself; this is the most excited she's been in a while.

"Door's open!" Santana freezes, dropping the lipstick on the wooden floor. Crap. She was in such a hurry she didn't close the front door properly. She mentally slaps herself and bends down to pick the lipstick up. Surely Brittany would go straight to the kitchen and not go roaming around her house.

"Yum," the blonde husks as she watches from the doorway. Santana's eyes bulge and she quickly grabs the lipstick and stands up straight again. She turns on her heels, brushing the bits of loose hairs away from her eyes that managed to sneak out of her tight high pony.

"You're talking about what we're cooking this afternoon right?" Santana asks breathlessly. She's hoping the blonde will just say yes and not complicate things, but of course, Santana recognizes that affectionate smirk on Brittany's face and immediately knows what she's thinking.

"No, I'm talking about you," Brittany replies confidently, turning on her heels and walking out of the room. Santana grabs her apron and ties it quickly before heading out to the kitchen. She finds Brittany unpacking a bag of vegetables and other products on her kitchen bench. Her eyes fall down the blonde's body, lingering on her toned legs. Santana takes a deep breath. She has to keep it together.

She's getting married.

"What's on the menu today?" She asks, struggling to sound coherent and excited.

"One of my favourite picnic meals to eat," Brittany's eager smile momentarily paralyses Santana, "so I've got some pita bread, tomato, corn, lettuce and turkey. It's really simple don't worry," Brittany reassures the brunette when she notices how blank Santana's expression is.

"Um," the brunette snaps her mouth shut and swallows, "sounds easy."

"Yeah," Brittany nods, sliding the ingredients across the bench, "I just want to see if you can prepare a wrap because then I know you're ready for filling."

"That makes sense," Santana replies softly with a sceptic look in her eyes. She opens the drawer in front of her to pull out a knife and considers pulling out two but is aware that Brittany wants her to do this herself. She doesn't need help to make a wrap anyway.

"Are you going to put a spread on first?" Brittany asks amused.

Santana side eyes the blonde then rolls her half cut tomato off the board. She walks to the fridge and grabs out a jar of mayonnaise, aware at how amazing all these flavours go together. When she shuts the fridge and turns around, a loud gasp leaves her throat as she almost butts heads with Brittany.

"Sorry," the blonde whispers, "I just wanted to take a peek inside your fridge."

Santana nods slightly. "And did you like what you saw?"

A smirk appears on Brittany's lips as she slowly turns on her heels, facing away from Santana. The brunette walks back over to her ingredients and pulls out a butter knife from the drawer. She starts to apply the mayonnaise but notices out of the corner of her eye, the blonde giving her a terrified look.

Brittany approaches Santana with caution, seeing as though she's the one with the knives, and then brings her hand to halt the brunette's. "You're torturing the poor wrap."

Santana frowns up at her teacher. "It's bread..."

"You have to be gentle," Brittany replies in a small voice, her fingers wrapping around Santana's and gliding the knife diagonally across the pita bread. "And to answer your previous question; yes I very much liked what I saw."

The blonde saunters around Santana, leaving her to finish spreading the mayonnaise, but doesn't walk away without brushing her fingers across the brunette's back. Santana noticeably shudders, gripping her knife to keep her from trembling. Brittany's touch – it's paralysing, much like her stare. It never wavers and is always comforting. At times Brittany's eyes may be a bit intense to Santana, but the brunette would not have it any other way.

All together the blonde is just simply inviting and Santana's willingly accepting the invitation.

She watches Brittany glide effortlessly around the bench and stand opposite her, resting her elbows on the marble. The blonde raises her eyebrows at Santana, sending her an amused look she knows can melt her.

Santana clears her throat and turns her head down to her ingredients. She grabs the tomato again and begins slicing it – poorly – but Brittany doesn't criticize her for it. She massacres the corn kernels into flimsy pieces and then pulls apart the lettuce leaves without care. All Brittany can do is watch in horror, but inside her head she secretly wishes it was her clothes the brunette was ripping off.

As the brunette begins to prepare the wrap, carelessly tossing pieces of turkey around the bread, her teacher grabs her own ingredients and starts working. She chops her tomatoes finely, slowly cuts a few corn kernels off at a time and actually washes her lettuce. She knows the brunette is gaping at her as she comes to preparing the wrap. It took her barely half the time it took Santana. She smirks in accomplishment but soon realises that this isn't a challenge between the two; Brittany is supposed to be teaching and encouraging the brunette.

"Please stop," Brittany orders gently, grabbing the brunette's attention instantly.

Santana flicks bits of lettuce off her fingers and wipes the sweat off her forehead. "I'm sorry, I've always seen these things fresh and ready to go but never witnessed someone actually make them."

"It's my fault," the blonde shakes her head. "I'm not acting professionally. I should have shown you first."

"I like it," Santana finds herself blurting out. She clenches her eyes shut and stares down at the bench, hoping she didn't say that loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Well then," Brittany tilts her head down to make Santana look at her again, "I'm not sorry." The blonde continues preparing her wrap and Santana tries to make amends by re-preparing hers. It looks a little less like a bomb hit it but it's still not as fresh looking as her teachers.

* * *

"So do you have any pets?" Brittany asks as they sit outside on the porch. The sun is setting and Santana thought that would be the perfect spot for them to take a break before their next meal. She knows how romantic the whole setting seems, but Brittany has yet to comment on it so she keeps quiet and acts casual.

"Nope," the brunette replies sadly, "but I've always wanted a dog."

"I love dogs," Brittany grins, "but I have a cat; Lord Tubbington. He's out of town on business at the moment."

"Um, what?" Santana answers with a slight smirk on her lips.

"I know right, he didn't even leave a note," the blonde replies casually. Santana has never come across anyone like Brittany Pierce before, she wonders if the girl is on any kind of medication or she's just naturally odd.

"What's your cat's name again?"

"Lord Tubbington…" Brittany states quietly and places down her wrap. "Have you seen him around before? He loves big houses like this."

Santana giggles. "No, I have yet to meet him but I look forward to him trying to break into my house."

Brittany blushes instantly, her nose wrinkling cutely. Santana finds herself staring again, not even flinching when the blonde catches her. Santana sends her teacher a shy smile before taking both their plates inside and emptying the left overs in the garbage. She places the plates in the sink and then approaches the blonde again, who has shuffled across the seat a little – closer to where Santana was sitting.

The brunette sits down, careful not to make any contact. She sighs in relief when they don't, watching as the sun disappears behind the dozens of homes in front of her eyes.

"So how did your fiancé propose?" Brittany asks suddenly. Santana hears no tense, threatening undertone to the question so she smiles at the blonde before answering.

"He took me to a ball game," the brunette shakes her head in embarrassment at the memory. "There was a big screen with 'Santana, will you marry me' on it. Everyone squealed around us when Robert got down on one knee."

"Was it everything you wanted?" Brittany asks quietly, her eyes penetrating the side of Santana's face.

Santana bites her lip and turns to Brittany with a nervous look. "I don't know if I've found that yet."

"You have time," Brittany replies with a crack in her voice. Santana observes the blonde's solemn expression and immediately wishes she could bring back that intoxicating grin Brittany always wears.

"What about you? Was that person you were busy with earlier today someone special?" This is okay, Santana thinks. As long as they keep the conversation friendly then Santana won't feel like she's entered a sauna with no escape.

"Oh, Karen?" The blonde questions and Santana nods hesitantly. "That was a one-time thing."

"So…" Santana drawls out, "a one-time thing with Karen or a one-time thing with a woman?"

Brittany brings back that sly smirk on her lips and elbows Santana playfully. "A one-time thing with Karen."

Santana chuckles at first, loving the friendly, playful side of Brittany that can appear out of nowhere. It doesn't even register that Brittany just revealed something really personal. "You're a lesbian," Santana finds herself uttering.

Brittany snorts quietly. "Yeah, wasn't it obvious?"

Santana gulps audibly, shrugging in response because her voice has decided to go on a spontaneous vacation. "I mean I've been flirting with you," Brittany continues, observing Santana's skin start to glisten from sweat.

"Yeah you shouldn't do that," Santana mutters, her head cowering so she can focus on something other than Brittany's intense gaze.

"I know," Brittany responds, leaning a little closer to the brunette so she's hovering by her ear. "But you seem to enjoy it." Santana shudders and immediately pushes herself from the seat to stand up, her back to the blonde so she doesn't know how Brittany reacted to her abrupt movement.

"I'm not doing this, maybe you should go."

"What?" Brittany splutters, suddenly losing all the brightness in her eyes. "We still have another meal to cook."

"Look Brittany," Santana turns around but doesn't meet her gaze, "I love having these friendly and personal conversations with each other, but you flirting with me as well just isn't right."

"You flirt back so that's why I thought it was okay," Brittany shrugs, "as long as we don't act on it it's fine right?"

Santana takes a deep breath and stares into Brittany's eyes. "There's really no difference between acting on feelings and having them at all."

"What are you saying?" Brittany asks quietly.

"I'm saying," Santana begins loudly then her breath hitches when she notices the hope in the blonde's eyes. "We shouldn't talk about this, we need to get cooking." Santana stands and makes her way to the door, holding it open for Brittany. The blonde waits a moment then walks passed Santana quietly toward the kitchen bench.

Brittany knows there's something between them. She's never felt such an instant connection with someone before and Santana didn't make fun of her, like most people have, when she mentioned her cat. All Brittany has ever wanted to be truly taken seriously and she feels Santana gives her that confidence.

She gave up on serious relationships after high school because of how she was treated by girls and boys. Nobody ever thought of her as the genius that Santana makes her feel like she is. Brittany does want something with Santana, she just doesn't know if it's to spend the rest of her life with the girl or just a night. Her feelings are strong though, stronger than ever.

"What's next?" The brunette asks as she waits nervously on the other end of the counter.

Brittany decides it's best not to flirt, because that's not her. She's not the type of girl that acts all giddy over another woman. She's not the type to flirt openly with a woman who is about to get married. This hasn't happened with any of her students before and she knows that breaking up a relationship is not her at all.

"We're going to make apple pie!"

"More pie?" Santana grumbles causing the blonde to chuckle.

"You already know how to make pastry and it's better to work on the same type of meal for a while instead of moving on and forgetting everything I've taught you," Brittany explains, pulling out some more ingredients. Santana watches the blonde closely, observing the bottle of whipped cream she's placing on the counter.

Santana's eyes widen and her lips pucker slightly. "What is that for?"

"It goes really well on the top," Brittany answers casually. Santana nods thoughtfully and then moves around the bench to wash her hands. She cleans the board, since she only has one and slides it over to Brittany so she can get started.

* * *

Santana places the knife back on the bench after cutting up several apples into ½ slices. Brittany smiles at the shorter girl then walks over to her bag to retrieve something. She frowns when what she is looking for isn't there and slumps her shoulders disappointedly.

"What's wrong?" The brunette questions worriedly, carefully carrying the pie over to the oven. Brittany pinches her lips and shakes her head, choosing not to worry about something so little.

"I just forgot my fruit bars I normally bring with me when I'm at a student's home so I don't get hungry." Brittany shrugs and leans back against the counter.

"It's only been like an hour since we had those wraps," Santana responds chuckling.

Brittany instantly blushes, avoiding the brunette's gaze like she's allergic. "I like food," she mumbles, "as you know."

"Yeah," Santana nods with a smirk. "Well you can make anything you want. We still have an hour of the lesson to go."

"I don't want to use your food," Brittany replies softly.

"No one else is going to use it," Santana shrugs, "just make something small for yourself, I'm going to pour us some wine since you've been such a great help." They share a tentative grin and Brittany watches Santana walk off into another room, her eyes linger on the brunette's ass until she is out of sight.

Brittany then walks towards the food pantry and opens the door. She's immediately overwhelmed with a range of different smells and colours. She would gladly take this entire pantry home with her because it looks as though Santana and her fiancé haven't utilised it in years – unless they eat a lot and then stock up every few days.

Brittany's eyes fall to the shelf level with her boobs and instantly beams. There is a whole box of fruit bars with her name on it and the blonde takes out one, carelessly unwrapping it and shoving the majority of it in her mouth.

"You can take the whole box." Santana's voice startles the blonde, but Brittany soon relaxes after swallowing the bar down.

"I might take you up on that offer," Brittany jokes, throwing the empty wrapper in the silver bin.

Santana laughs softly and nods her head towards the living room to which Brittany responds with a slight smirk. It immediately disappears when the blonde remembers that she can't flirt anymore. She takes a deep breath and follows Santana to the couch which is honestly the most comfortable piece of furniture Brittany has ever sat on.

When Santana hands a glass to the blonde, they share a shy smile and lean back against the sofa. Santana swallows the wine down like its water while Brittany watches her in astonishment. The blonde only takes a couple small sips from her wine before resting the glass onto the table in front of them. "So what do you do for work?"

"I'm an assistant at a marketing firm," the brunette puts on a posh voice and delicately brushes her pony tail off her shoulder. Brittany cups her mouth as she giggles, loving the fact Santana can act goofy around her without being nervous.

"That sounds fun," the blonde mutters.

"Fun would not be the word to describe it," Santana retorts, "but the women in my neighbourhood don't work at all so I feel a little accomplished."

Brittany gasps. "That's not true; I work endlessly to teach beautiful women how to create sensational meals."

Santana laughs at first, enjoying the blonde's fake southern accent, but soon realises exactly what the blonde just subtly revealed.

"You live in my neighbourhood?" Santana asks loudly.

Brittany hums and leans forward to grab her glass again. "Sure do, I just moved. I'm only a block down the street from here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask," Brittany answers with a shrug, "besides, I'm here to teach you to cook not to learn my address."

Santana scoffs. "You still flirt with me even though that is definitely what you're not here to do."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brittany feigns innocence. She takes a hearty sip of her wine and places it back on the table. Then the taller girl, completely aware of what Santana just commented on, slides over on the couch to be closer to the brunette.

"Brittany," Santana warns, but the blonde looks unfazed. Brittany makes a bold move and leans forward, reaching her hands around to the back of Santana's neck and smirks when she hears the girl almost choke on a breath. "What are you doing?"

"You look hot," Brittany whispers right near Santana's cheek. She unties the apron at the top then slides her hands lightly down Santana's spine towards the bottom knot. She removes the apron and throws it on the table. "Better?"

Santana gulps, realising she can now see every colour in Brittany's eyes. She inhales slowly and her eyebrows dip immediately. "Is something burning?"

Brittany tenses and twists her neck towards the kitchen. There's a bit of grey smoke emitting through room and the blonde rushes over to the oven to pull out the half burnt pie. Santana's standing beside her when Brittany places the tray on the bench, waving her hand left and right to get rid of the smoke. Santana accidentally inhales and starts choking, holding her heart and bending forward.

The blonde pours her student a glass of water and tilts Santana's chin up so she can sip the liquid. Santana clenches her eyes shut, hoping that if she tenses for a moment then the coughing will stop. Thankfully it does stop and she rests against the counter. "Oops," she cringes at the sight of the pie.

"It should be okay," Brittany says breathlessly, reaching over the bench to grab the whipped cream. She swirls it delicately around the pie until there is a little point in the middle.

"I could have done that," Santana scoffs.

"I'm sure," the blonde teases lightly, placing the can on the counter. She notices the way the brunette is eyeing it and wonders what exactly Santana is thinking.

Santana then stares at her teacher with a devious smirk and quickly snatches the can. She points it towards Brittany's apron and the blonde has only about a second to react before she hears the cream shooting out and landing all over her apron. Wanky. Brittany waves her hands wildly in front of her while stepping back but Santana just dodges the blonde's movements, following her until she hits the wall.

"Santana," Brittany squeals, "this is so not professional!" The brunette's grin slightly fades when she realises that this is indeed the last thing they should be doing. Her arm deflates by her side and Brittany's eyes flutter open. She breathes out a sigh when the whipped cream is no longer pointed at her, but soon an idea plagues her mind that she can't pass up.

Brittany reaches for the can and snatches it from the squealing brunette. She follows Santana back towards the kitchen bench slowly and observes how terrified the brunette looks. "Brittany, don't, it's unprofessional," she stammers, gripping the edge of the bench when she's cornered.

"It's only fair that I get you back though," Brittany replies playfully, winking at the shorter girl. Santana turns her head and scrunches her face up, preparing for a whole face of whipped cream but when she hears it dispense, none of it lands on her face. Brittany smudges the cream on Santana's neck, grazing the heel of her hand against the brunette's right breast.

Santana's voice betrays her as she lets out a small moan of approval. She's unable to find the strength to stop Brittany's actions and just hopes that the blonde will get this finger paint job over and done with.

"Taste test?" Brittany husks out softly, leaning down to flicker her tongue against the brunette's skin. Santana snaps her head towards the blonde and shoves Brittany back. She pushes a little too hard and the blonde crashes against the fridge. Santana is seething and gripping the straps of Brittany's apron, her breaths coming out in long exhales.

"What did I say about flirting?" Santana hisses.

"You said feeling it and acting on it is basically the same thing so I thought I might as well take my chances and," Brittany licks her lips, "act."

Santana loosens her grip on Brittany and turns around, rubbing her forehead roughly. The blonde rests her head back on the fridge and tries to catch her breath. All she can think right now is how sexy Santana looked angry.

"Go home Brittany," Santana states. The blonde frowns instantly, feeling hurt because she knows that Santana wanted it as bad as her. She packs up her bag and throws it over her shoulder, dragging her feet towards the front door to try and delay the process of leaving for as long as she can. "Do you do this with all your students?"

"No," Brittany replies immediately. "I'm cool with making this a one-time thing," she breathes out a sharp laugh, "it's not like we have to pursue anything, even though I do really like you."

When Santana doesn't say anything further, Brittany just huffs and walks to her Cadillac. She thinks she'll start walking from now on, because if Santana's going to be acting like that during their lessons – if they are still happening – then she'll definitely need some fresh air.

Santana slams the front door shut and leans back against it. How dare Brittany offer her a one night stand as though she's some hooker. Although Brittany did add that she really likes Santana. A small smile creeps onto the brunette's face, but she shakes it away quickly, knowing that all Brittany really wants is just one night with her and that's something she just can't give her.

It's either all or nothing, Santana thinks.

* * *

**authors note: **thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this to their favourites so far! I hope you like what's to come.

cr0wznest is my tumblr for any questions or comments or if you just want to have a conversation :)


	3. Red

Robert hasn't asked about Santana's cooking lessons yet. Apparently he's been too busy to even send her a glance at dinner or a kiss before they fall asleep. Santana is normally asleep before he returns home though so Robert actually may kiss her on the cheek before he goes to bed, but she'll never know.

She could simply ask him, but he doesn't even have time for that.

The brunette has been tirelessly planning this entire wedding by herself and all that's really left to do is choose centre pieces. A normal engaged couple would have that planned first – but Robert hasn't spent more than an hour at home recently so he isn't able to agree or disagree with Santana's choice. The brunette thinks he would just tell her to 'go with whatever you like sweetheart' and she would get her way once again.

They haven't even gotten married yet and Santana already feels that all the excitement of their relationship is fizzling away. Tuesday is their anniversary and Robert promised to take that entire day off to spend it with her. Of course Santana has a cooking lesson at four so she already let him know they'll have to wake up early and go for brunch.

"We haven't had sex in two weeks."

Robert takes a sip of his beer, his eyes focused on the television. "I'm earning money for this family Santana."

"You're acting like we have kids, _Robert," _she spits back.

"That would require sex," he says laughing into the opening of his beer bottle. Santana glares at him, unfolding her legs on the couch and stretching one out to kick him in his side. He fumbles to hold his beer and then scowls at the brunette. "Fine," he growls, slamming the bottle on the table, "you want sex?" He crawls on top of the girl and starts undoing his pants.

"What?" Santana squeaks. "No, no, not like this!"

"Why? You want it," Robert states breathlessly.

"I want us to make love," Santana's voice is strained as she fights to get Robert off her. The man halts his movements and then kneels up on the couch by her feet.

"I'm never in the mood when you want to do it and vice versa," he states simply. Santana releases a frustrated sigh and then stands up off the couch, walking towards the kitchen to retrieve some cook books.

"Forget it," she grumbles and slams their bedroom door closed. She manages to look over two thick recipe books by the time Robert walks in. He looks ashamed and Santana realises that she shouldn't pressure him for sex when he's only trying to keep their financial situation stable.

Santana's business however isn't going so well. Her boss had to make a few cuts two days ago and when she explained that to Robert, the man just said for her to quit before she gets fired. Santana doesn't want to be one of those women that rely on their boyfriends or husbands. She'll only quit if they have a baby together and she won't feel as lonely at home while Robert is working.

Neither of them feels obliged to bring up the baby talk and Santana thinks it's because of Robert's religious parents. Santana would frequent her in-laws home every few months and be bombarded with questions regarding the wedding and it there is already a baby on the way.

Santana wanted to joke around once with Robert's mother and tell her she's several months pregnant but she knew how seriously the woman took pregnancy and did not want to receive a black eye from the old woman.

The brunette had already received slack for wanting to keep her name when she marries Robert. Her fiancé did not enjoy the idea at first, but soon enough he knew he had to deal with it if he was going to have Santana Lopez walk down the aisle.

Despite all of that however, Santana really doesn't want to make love to Robert or have his children or respect his mother. Since the only thought on her mind has been Brittany lately, the brunette is finding it hard to want a life with her fiancé. She understands it's the safest and most stable option but Santana literally can't remember the last time she was irrevocably happy.

"I'm going to be out of town quite a bit in the coming weeks. My first trip is Monday," Robert announces flatly, rolling over so his back is facing the brunette.

He hears his fiancé release a heavy sigh. "That's tomorrow."

"Your point..." he answers.

"My point is, the day after tomorrow is our anniversary and you haven't mentioned a thing," Santana grumbles, aggressively pulling the blankets off of them.

"I don't know if I'll be back by Tuesday," Robert replies unfazed. Santana clenches her jaw, ready to lay into the man for being such a prick right now but she chooses to stay cool. She'll be seeing Brittany on Tuesday anyway so that will certainly make her day entertaining.

She's not sure if she's over the fact that Brittany's continuous flirting is actually make her sexually frustrated. She doesn't want to think about it nor deal with it, but Santana is aware of their chemistry.

After deciding to slap Robert on the back of the head, just because she can, Santana stands up and changes into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Robert watches the brunette strut over to the door and grabs her bag.

"Where the hell are you going on a Sunday?" He asks.

"Far away from your ass," Santana mumbles with a smirk as she walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Santana ends up at a local bar which was in walking distance of her home. She had passed by Brittany's house on the way there and noticed all the lights were off. Maybe Brittany has the same idea as her or just had an early night.

She finds a stool in front of the bar and orders a whisky. She scans the people around her and notices a few women in her neighbourhood with their husbands sitting around a table, drinking and smoking cigars. Santana scoffs and is thankful she found her large sunglasses in her bag. Although wearing sunglasses inside a bar does look a little odd, the bartender doesn't comment on it and asks for the money for the drink.

Santana pays him and then hunches over a little so the women don't notice her hair. She has a feeling they all have eyes like a hawk for hair like hers. One of them is a beauty consultant and the rest all own their own businesses. Being a woman that works for a man, Santana tends to get drilled the most – and not in the kinky kind of way.

There's a roar of laughter to her left and Santana subtly turns her head towards the group of people and instantly tenses. Brittany is joined by a few guys and girls and they're all knocking their beers together. The brunette's eyes wander down to the clothes Brittany is wearing she smiles to herself. Because casual wear looks so damn good on the blonde. She hears a loud scoff to her right and stares at her neighbours with narrowed eyes. They're practically scowling at Brittany, whispering to each other things Santana wish she could hear.

She suspects they're secretly taunting Brittany because they keep looking over there. Could they have met Brittany before Santana did? That's not possible; Brittany mentioned she only moved in recently.

Santana gulps down her drink and orders another. She then turns towards Brittany's table and immediately meets blue eyes staring straight at her. She feels her throat close up and snaps her head around to pay the bartender when he slides her drink to her.

She fiddles with the glass and tentatively takes a sip. She hopes Brittany doesn't come over here because those women who scrutinize her every move already with now have something new to gossip about. It's not that Santana cares what those women think; because she suspects each of them only possess half a brain, she doesn't want them thinking her and Brittany are friends when all the blonde is to her is her teacher.

She thinks it makes sense in her head, but the whiskey is really fucking with thoughts. She hears the scraping of chairs and turns towards her neighbours table, observing them all standing up and shaking hands because departing the bar. She sighs in relief and swallows down the rest of her drink.

"Santana?" Oh shit.

"Uh hey Brittany, I didn't even know you came here," she mumbles awkwardly.

The blonde laughs. "Yeah it's easy to walk here so I thought I'd meet up with some friends," she explains and points down to the stool beside Santana. The brunette reluctantly gives her a nod in approval and slightly turns her body so she doesn't seem rude.

"What can I get you gorgeous?" The bartender asks with a grin and Santana feels her blood boil. Her hands clench into fists but she hides them in her lap.

"Just a vodka tonic please," the blonde answers sweetly. Santana narrows her eyes and can faintly see a blush on Brittany's cheeks. When the blonde turns to face her Santana shakes her head and pinches her lips together.

"What are you doing here by yourself? And why are you wearing glasses?" Brittany giggles, reaching out to tug on the brunette's sunglasses.

Santana flinches a little then breathes out a laugh. "I don't exactly know," she replies softly. She removes the glasses and stuffs them in her bag. When the bartender hands Brittany her drink she asks for another and he rolls his eyes.

"Hey buddy your job is to bar-tend to my needs," she spits loudly. Brittany stifles her laughter and then takes a small sip of her drink. She hums in satiation and turns her attention back to her student, who isn't really her student right now because they aren't in a kitchen.

"Your eyes are so pretty," Brittany compliments. Santana freezes for a second before smiling shyly back and Brittany. She reaches for her glass and contemplates placing it back down, running home and forcing her husband to have sex with her. Santana shudders at the thought for some reason and instead chugs the whisky down and winces at it burns her throat.

"My eyes are ugly," she laughs. She can feel the alcohol do its work and when Brittany frowns, she knows the blonde is aware of how much of a light weight Santana is. Brittany leans forward slightly so her mouth is hovering by the brunette's ear.

"I'll tell you a secret," the blonde whispers, "I don't think they like me very much." Santana shakes away her goose bumps and shifts backwards a little to face Brittany.

"Who are they?"

"You know," Brittany sighs, "those women in our street that like to gossip about everyone they think is of a lower class than them. They don't like me because I think they know I only live with my cat."

Santana's eyes widen and her head falls forward as she laughs. She can't understand it; everything that is coming out of the blonde's mouth is hilarious. The room feels like it's spinning and she feels as though she's turning unintentionally on her stool. She feels a light pressure on her knee and her hand slams onto it, her eyes piercing down at the long fingers belonging to her teacher.

Santana's mind runs wild with inappropriate thoughts and she slams the heel of her free hand against her forehead. "Sorry, I feel sick," she mutters through gritted teeth.

"Well you can't walk home alone now, come on," Brittany stands up and throws a few bills towards the bartender.

"No," Santana whines, "I'm fine, go back to your friends." She doesn't mean to sound rude but by Brittany's upset reaction that's exactly how the blonde took it.

"They don't even know I'm gone," Brittany mumbles a little sadly. Santana removes her hand and her face relaxes as she watches the blonde stare at her hands timidly. The brunette doesn't know why she's doing this; because she only told Brittany last week that they shouldn't get too close.

Santana is just helping a friend though, that's all this is.

She reaches forward and cups her hands over Brittany's, running her thumb over the blonde's knuckles. Brittany perks her head up, meeting Santana's eyes and smiling really small but it manages to reach her eyes and Santana finds her stomach uncontrollably fluttering.

"They wouldn't forget a girl like you." Santana sends her a lazy smile.

"You're drunk," Brittany rasps out, shaking her head at the brunette's words. Santana looks at her seriously and slightly tightens her grip around Brittany's hands.

"I'm serious," she affirms, and Brittany can't tell if Santana is sobering up or extremely drunk. "And those women don't know shit. You're so much lovelier than all of em'."

Santana forces a grin even though she's suddenly feeling very tired. She sighs heavily and brings Brittany's hands up to her lips, lightly kissing each of her fingers. Brittany doesn't take her eyes off Santana's lips, aware how close they've become. "San…" Brittany whispers, causing the brunette to halt her kisses and stare deeply into her teacher's eyes.

She loosens one of her hands and brings it up to hold the back of Brittany's neck. The blonde doesn't protest and Santana is slowly standing up from her stool, leaning forward so she can feel Brittany's hot breath on her lips. When her eyes close, Santana finds the throbbing in her head to grow and it still feels like she's zipping from side to side.

Suddenly they hear a cheer in the background and quickly everything catches up to Santana. She narrows her eyes and immediately steps away from Brittany, storming straight for the door and out into the warm night. She can hear her name being called and the footsteps pounding in her ears grow louder until there's a hand grabbing her wrist and she's being spun around.

"Don't run away," Brittany pleads, pulling Santana into her so they're almost in the same position as they were five seconds ago.

"Stop it," the brunette shakes her head, "I shouldn't have tried to kiss you; I'm drunk."

"Is that the only reason you tried to kiss me?" Brittany asks with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

Santana contemplates blurting out her feelings right now – now that she's in Brittany's arms and she can see how desperately the blonde wants her too. But she's getting married to a man she's known since college and she won't ruin it for a woman she's known for a week.

"Yes," Santana mutters, "just leave me alone and stop trying to make a move on me, I'm straight."

"You keep telling yourself that Santana," Brittany yells after the retreating girl, "it isn't true," she mumbles to herself. Brittany pinches her lips together and runs her hands down her sides. She's sweating and her breathing is becoming erratic – all because of a beautiful Latina that can't decide what she wants.

Brittany thinks she should relax for now. On Tuesday she'll arrive at Santana's house on time, leave on time and have no conversations before, in between or after. That's what she hopes at least.

* * *

She's been quiet this evening. Santana has never stayed silent for this long since she was little. She's been listening intently to the blonde's instructions and is even taking down notes.

Brittany is literally holding her breath every time she has to pass by Santana. She's smells so good that the blonde's afraid she'll faint. Her mind is racing with a million thoughts about Sunday night and every time she's about to bring it up with her student, she mentally restrains herself.

The blonde is aware that there is more on Santana's mind than Sunday night and it goes far beyond any flirting. She wonders why she's never met Santana's husband and why the brunette hasn't mentioned him once today. Brittany thought that Santana would want to make her extra jealous tonight because how embarrassed her student must have been at the bar. Brittany didn't even reject her; and she suspects that's the problem.

Santana's phone buzzes in the other room and she apologizes quietly to Brittany.

"It's okay I'll wait," the blonde replies with a small smile. Santana sighs and walks over to the living room. She answers Kurt's call and immediately hears the boy giggling on the other line.

"What?" she asks a little rudely.

"I met Brittany," he chirps.

Santana's blood freezes inside her and if anyone could see her right now they would call her a fish. "Why did you meet her?"

"I wanted to learn more about dessert," Kurt answers casually, "why is something wrong?"

"No," Santana answers too quickly.

"Okay…" Kurt drawls out. "Well we're actually going to Rachel Berry's tomorrow because she's having brunch, so are you in?"

Santana's mind instantly answers no but the opposite is spitting from her mouth. "Sure." She needs to get out – tomorrow especially – she doubts Robert will return home any time soon and when he does she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of being home alone doing absolutely nothing. Santana just wants another night tonight of alcohol and her queen bed to herself. She hasn't hung out with Kurt and the women in a several weeks and is surprised that Brittany is even invited. Santana thinks she will have to do her best to stay as far as possible from the blonde.

She doesn't realise Kurt had already said bye until she hears the dial tone. She quickly locks the device and wanders back into the kitchen; where Brittany is doing some seriously stunning ballet moves.

"Whoa," Santana breathes. Brittany halts, planting her feet on the ground firmly and brushing the stray hairs from her face.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

"No, keep going."

"There's no music," Brittany answers with a small giggle.

Santana smiles genuinely. "Well there will be music at Rachel's tomorrow; show tunes no doubt."

"You're coming?" Brittany's mood instantly relaxes and she beams at the thought of the brunette acting normal with her.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty crappy day and I need to see the ladies," Santana answers with a strained laugh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brittany asks tentatively, knowing how easily Santana can close up.

Santana shakes her head and plants her palms flat on the counter top. "Maybe after a few drinks," she jokes.

Brittany chuckles along and finishes up writing down a few details of the dish they were cooking before for Santana. She slides the paper of to the brunette and watches Santana's eyebrows furrow as she focuses on each step.

"I've got this," Santana shrugs confidently.

* * *

Once they finished cooking, Brittany had left the entire dish for Santana to share with Robert. The brunette immediately declined, insisting that the blonde take some home as well.

"Lord Tubbington might like it," Santana comments with a smirk.

Brittany instantly grins and nervously scuffs her shoe on the floor. "You remembered his name."

"It's a hard name to forget," the brunette answers shrugging. Brittany's grin doesn't fade and Santana feels a rush of something really nice flow through her. She almost wants to lie down on the floor and roll around.

"I want you…" Santana blurts out, making Brittany's eyes widen, "to teach me to dance."

Brittany's eyebrow quirks up. "What kind of dance?" Both women feel themselves relax as the conversation begins to flow. Santana tugs her apron off and throws it on the bench. She then instructs Brittany to removes her but Brittany tells her that as soon as it comes off they aren't teacher and student any more.

Santana just winks at the blonde and runs her fingers through her tresses until her hair is flowing behind her.

"This is going to be our wedding song," Santana states without clarifying who is involved in that 'our'. She walks over to the stereo and skips to the desired track. She presses play and then twirls on her heels to face Brittany.

"I love this song," Brittany comments softly, her hips beginning to sway softly. She's moving forward along with Santana and soon enough they're inches apart, brown penetrating into blue intensely. Santana's eyes begin to waver south towards Brittany's stomach and she lifts her hands instinctively, trailing her fingers up the blonde's torso until they're wrapping around her neck.

"You're flir–"

"Don't," Santana cuts the blonde's words off. "If we don't mention what we're doing it might make doing it a little easier."

"Okay," Brittany gulps nervous, sliding her arms around Santana's waist. She brings the brunette closer and instead of facing each other – which would certainly have put a strain on Brittany's heart – Santana buries her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. She breathes in Brittany's scent and sighs. She then turns her head so her cheek is resting on the blonde's shoulder.

They move gently to the music, Santana occasionally stepping on the blonde's feet. She apologizes half-heartedly with a smirk on her lips.

"It's okay," Brittany breathes back. She feels the brunette's head bob against her as she laughs. "You're not sorry…"

Santana shakes her head slightly. "Nope."

When the track builds Brittany holds Santana a little tighter and the brunette has to close her eyes. She pictures her life with Brittany; vastly different. She wouldn't need much other than the blonde. She wouldn't expect Brittany to buy her love like Robert. Of course loved Robert when she met him, but the wedding is approaching and Santana's not getting cold feet – they're already frozen.

"Should we have some wine," Brittany suggests.

"Sure," Santana mumbles, pulling back from the blonde and turning off the music. They both walk towards the sofa and sit down on it, considering the wide is already on the coffee table. While Brittany's pouring herself and the brunette a glass, Santana flicks through the channels on the T.V and grumbles when there's nothing entertaining on.

"What about Letterman?" Brittany asks.

"He's a douche," Santana mutters, gulping down her wine. The blonde observes her with a smirk before turning her eyes back to the screen, not allowing her desires to control her.

It was supposed to be a casual afternoon. Brittany was supposed to teach her the new dish and leave. They're both breaking their promises by making this evening friendlier than intended. Santana's eyes flicker from the television down to Brittany's legs and they look so tempting that the brunette finds herself shuffling along the couch.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks, noticing how dark the brunette's eyes look. Santana takes Brittany's glass and places it on the coffee table beside her own. She turns off the T.V and shifts her leg so it's bent and she's sitting on it facing Brittany.

"I want you," Santana states. She doesn't get to make the first move however, because Brittany is lunging forward, grabbing Santana's neck and pressing their lips together hard.

Santana's whimper is muffled by the blonde's lips and she tugs on Brittany's dress until it's sliding up her thighs. She claws at the fabric until it's bunched up at Brittany's waist and then brings her hands back down to the blonde's inner thigh.

"Santana," Brittany moans breathlessly when they break the kiss. A second later Santana is plunging her tongue into her teacher's mouth, massaging Brittany's lips gently with her own.

Brittany's thumbs graze along Santana's jaw, pressing down on the skin below her ear to bring the shorter girl closer.

They swallow each other's moans of arousal, feeling the other's body just about everywhere. Brittany's hand reaches up to cup one of the brunette's breasts and Santana has to break the kiss to release a gasp. Brittany takes the opportunity to nip on Santana's bottom lip, pulling on it roughly until it flicks back.

Santana licks her lips, her eyes hooded with desire and her breathing growing heavier by the second. Santana lifts a leg up and leans further into Brittany, ready to straddle her lap when they hear a car door outside and quickly move apart. Brittany pulls her dress down and heads for the kitchen. She pretends to pack her bag while Santana walks over to the front door and opens it.

She doesn't expect Robert to lift her in the air, twirl her around and kiss her sloppily on the lips. When he places her back on the ground, his back facing Brittany, Santana hugs the man and sends Brittany an apologetic smile. Brittany purses her lips and zips up her bag.

The sound causes Robert to twist his neck and eye the blonde up and down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brittany," the blonde answers with little emotion. Robert nods his head and then turns to Santana with a frown.

"She's my teacher," the brunette says casually.

"Private cooking teacher," Brittany specifies, causing the brunette to clench her jaw and blush. The way the words emit from the blonde's lips just make her horny all over again, but also angry that Brittany is openly speaking in that sensual tone.

She doesn't think Robert hears it though.

"Oh I see," he mumbles, "shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Rob," Santana scolds the man, palming his chest. Robert narrows his eyes at Santana and firmly removes her hand from his chest. Santana swallows thickly and avoids Brittany's gaze. She feels beyond embarrassed right now.

"I was just leaving," Brittany replies calmly. She lugs her bag towards the front door and sends Santana a small smile that isn't returned. She then exits their home, without saying farewell to Robert.

"God," Robert scoffs, "what the hell was she doing here so late?" He walks over to the living room and removes his tie, throwing it carelessly on the sofa. His eyes catch on to the two wine glasses on the table, one empty, and picks the full one up.

"Is this for me?" He asks with a smirk. Santana nods firmly before her gaze catches onto the blonde's apron. She quickly picks it up and runs towards the front door.

"Be right back," she mutters. Santana faintly hears Robert yell that he'll be in the shower but she slams the door behind her as an answer and races towards Brittany's Cadillac.

Santana curses to herself mentally at the fact that Robert returned home at that moment. She did want to spend their anniversary together but her time with Brittany had definitely turned into a more exciting evening than she could have imagined.

The blonde settles into her car, about to put the top down when the passenger door flies open and Santana's settling in beside her. "What are you doing?" Brittany questions.

"You forgot your apron," Santana murmurs, not even handing it to the blonde. She throws it in the back seat and realises how heavily she's panting when she sits up straight again.

"What are you doing?" Brittany repeats, more firmly this time.

"You for–" Santana's sentence is cut off by Brittany's lips. The blonde immediately slides her tongue between Santana's lips, caressing the roof of her mouth before sucking on Santana's own tongue.

Santana's moan emits through the car and Brittany's so thankful she didn't take the roof off because the whole neighbourhood could probably hear. She reaches for the neck line of the brunette's dress and tugs it off her shoulder.

Brittany breaks the kiss and slides her lips along Santana's jaw towards her neck, before sucking on the skin between her neck and shoulder.

"Oh god Brittany," Santana breathes, tilting her head sideways. Her eyes flutter open slightly and she notices a light on in the house opposite hers. She quickly pushes the blonde back and shakes her head. "We can't."

Brittany bites her bottom lip, before turning forward again to start her car. She revs the engine and ignores whatever Santana says because she really can't handle these games right now.

"Are you listening?"

"No," Brittany replies monotonously.

"Britt, I'm sorry."

"Don't." Santana sadly nods her head and steps out of the car, hoping that Brittany will tell her not to go. She just wants the blonde to drive her away from here and never return. That's her dream, Santana thinks as she walks back into her model home.

She lifts her hands up to rub her eyes and feels the wetness stain the pads of her fingers. When she enters her bedroom Robert is in the en-suite shaving in his underwear. Santana tugs her dress off and silently crawls under the covers.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart," Robert sighs as he joins the brunette in bed. Santana wipes away the tears from her eyes and forces on a smile.

"You too."

* * *

**authors note: **the song Brittany and Santana dance too is Book of love by Peter Gabriel (it's beautiful, take a listen)

Thank you to the lovely reviews and I'm sorry if some of you didn't want Santana to cheat but this isn't a long fic and I'm not changing any of my planning for this so I really hope you can still enjoy it.


	4. Soft

Santana had three hours sleep last night and if people ask her today if she had a bad night she would say no because while she was sleeping she dreamt of Brittany. Even with her fiancé snuggled against her from behind she thought of her cooking teacher and the way her lips felt so damn soft.

She felt secure when Brittany was touching her and despite only knowing the girl for such a short time, Santana feels that there is some strong, undeniable connection between them that she certainly can't ignore anymore, but of course she'll try too.

Despite her engagement to Robert, Santana wants to explore her new found feelings for Brittany. She was so sure those college girl's would be the last female experience she would have and that Robert would be the man of her dreams; everything she'd ever need in life. Brittany is so much more though. She's not just a cooking teacher or a woman that Santana can let go so easily.

She hoped a friendship would blossom between them, but Santana's heart literally yearns for Brittany so much now that she's sick of telling herself no.

After Robert left for work, Santana had a few hours to get ready for brunch and think about what she might say to Brittany and how she might act around the blonde. She also wondered; if Brittany had not flirted with Santana would she be feeling this way?

As she locks up her house and walks down the street carrying an apple pie she found time to make – she'll thank Brittany for the help when she sees her – Santana is positive that Brittany's flirtatious ways did not provoke the feelings, they only enhanced them. As soon as Santana first saw Brittany standing in front of her red Cadillac, she just knew. She knew what her father knew when he proposed to her mother. She remembered how she felt as a little kid winning a race at school.

Santana finally knew what people were talking about when they talked about love.

She knocks hard against the front door and waits for an answer. When Rachel finally greets her after a tiring 40 second wait on the porch, Santana sends the shorter brunette a tight lipped smile.

"You brought pie!" Rachel exclaims. "How sweet, I hope you didn't cook this yourself," she winks.

Santana clenches her jaw and walks passed her 'friend', heading straight through the living room towards the kitchen. She can hear her neighbours bantering about something and when she turns around everything goes silent.

She and Brittany lock eyes and Santana's feels her heart swell and her throat close up. "Hi," she mutters, staring the blonde directly in the eyes. Brittany's lips curve slightly and the blonde's pale, freckled cheeks turn red.

"Hi everyone," Santana repeats louder, clearing her throat and darting her eyes around the room. Kurt sends her a wave, while the other ladies just smile and go back to their previous conversation. Santana observes how much of an outsider Brittany looks amongst everyone. She can tell Kurt is trying to make an effort by including her in the discussion but the other women just seem to dismiss the blonde's comments.

Santana walks over to the living room with Rachel and she finds that the only spare seat is beside Brittany. Instead of standing beside the sofa like an awkward person, Santana nervously slides down next to Brittany and half smiles at Kurt when he winks at her.

"How have you been missy?" The boy asks as he leans forward so he can see Santana passed the tall blonde.

"Pretty good," the brunette answers unconvincingly. Kurt nods slowly, narrowing his eyes at the girl before turning back towards the group.

Suddenly Brittany leans over so her mouth is near Santana's ear. "Liar," she whispers with a smirk. Santana turns her head but instantly regrets it seeing how close the blonde is. Brittany moves back slightly and before the shorter girl can reply, Brittany's standing up and excusing herself to the bathroom.

The women don't even acknowledge the blonde and it infuriates Santana so much that she doesn't think she'll be able to spend an hour here.

"She's a lesbian, I'm sure of it."

Santana's heart stops and her hands ball into fists on her lap. "That has to be why she lives alone with that humongous cat," Kitty Wilde answers, "she probably doesn't even have a job."

"How would she be able to afford a house without a job?" Santana mocks loudly. Kitty stares at her with a disturbed expression, while the brunette's sudden outburst leaves other conversations dry.

The air around Santana feels toxic and she attempts to steady her breathing but these women are literally making her want to vomit – all over them and their expensive dresses bought especially for this brunch.

"She's probably a hooker," Tina chimes in.

"I do always see her returning home late," Rachel adds.

Santana's hearty scoff grabs the attention of everyone and her heads falls forward, avoiding each of their judgemental gazes.

"You ladies are too harsh," Kurt says suddenly, "Brittany is cooking teacher and a fabulous one at that." Kurt smiles at the brunette who sends him back a look of thanks.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one besides Brittany with an actual job. All you ladies do is clean the house and wait on your husbands," Santana states.

"You aren't married yet Santana," Kitty spits, "and you're yet to have any kids so don't judge us."

"Don't judge Brittany either!" Santana shouts back, slightly hovering above her seat ready to lunge. Kurt sends her a warning look and the brunette settles back down, her breathing is a little heavier than usual but she remains calm.

Kitty folds her arms across her chest and when Rachel suggests they eat now, all the women agree and walk over to the table.

Santana suggests she prepare her apple pie while everyone gets settled at the table and Rachel sends her a wide grin. "That would be lovely." She leaves Santana in the kitchen to cut her pie into slices and just as the brunette turns around she bumps into another body.

"Sorry," Santana breathes, meeting Brittany's gaze. The blonde smirks and shrugs nonchalantly before swiping a finger through the whipped cream on the pie. Santana gulps, watching as Brittany brings her finger up to the brunette's slightly parted lips.

"Lick it," the blonde orders quietly. Santana's eyes dart to the kitchen doorway, praying nobody walks in on this moment, before closing her eyes and capturing the tip of Brittany's finger between her lips. Brittany bites her bottom lip, holding in a moan she knows will be heard from the other room.

"So good," Santana replies shakily as she licks her lips. When her eyes flutter open she witnesses Brittany leaning closer to her and she quickly flinches back, almost dropping the pie in the process.

"Sorry," Brittany blushes, "you just looked so delicious." Santana smirks up at the blonde, relaxing again after noticing the nervousness in her teacher's voice.

"We can't do this," Santana states quietly. Brittany pouts sadly but nods, and begins walking out of the kitchen before Santana stops her. The blonde spins around and immediately mirrors the brunette's smirk. "We can't do this _here_," Santana repeats more clearly, puckering her lips a little so Brittany's eyes divert down to them. Santana takes the opportunity to slide her fingers across Brittany's stomach, teasing their way towards the blonde's thighs.

"San," Brittany whispers, once she realises how close they are. "If y-you keep touching me, I won't be able t-t-to hold back, mm," Brittany stutters out, stepping forward so Santana's hand is almost completely squashed between their bodies. The brunette's darkened eyes suddenly flicker towards the doorway and she clears her throat, moving back a little to create space.

Brittany's right, she doesn't think she can control herself around the blonde either. One touch, one kiss, one hug, one word can be said and all of these could potentially lead to them going at it like rabbits right here in Rachel's kitchen.

She brushes passed the blonde and before she's out of the room, turns her head to witness Brittany staring directly at her ass. She laughs softly and continues walking towards the dining table.

The aroma of the pie is what captures everyone's attention and many of the women pick up their forks in anticipation. Santana thinks it's because they're so busy feeding their husband's that they don't get to eat at all.

She places the pie in the middle of the table then sits beside Kurt, while Brittany sits opposite her. Everyone takes a slice, surprising Santana because she thought they wouldn't go anywhere near something she cooked herself. She prays that it's good enough, but at the same time, doesn't care if they hate it because their opinions don't matter to her.

Only Brittany's does.

"This is actually quite tasty," Kitty compliments. Santana sends her a confident smile and observes the other women sending her impressed looks. She feels giddy about her accomplishment because it means Brittany taught her well.

She turns to the blonde, who is already smiling at her, and whispers thank you.

"It's all you," Brittany replies softly. Santana rolls her eyes, blushing slightly at the adoring look the blonde is giving her. She just wants to lean over and kiss Brittany. If there wasn't anyone around she would take the taller girl right here on the table.

Her fantasy comes to an end when she feels something lightly graze up her calf. She frowns at the blonde whose eyes are now on the other women. She feels another brush against her leg and gently taps Brittany's foot with her own. The blonde smirks, feeling a little proud that she can make Santana become flustered so easily.

Santana, not one to lose a challenge, lets her own foot drag up the blonde's leg. Brittany's face freezes, her eyes comically widening and her hands clenched into fists. Santana tilts her head to the side and Brittany finally makes eye contact again. The brunette then licks her lips, painfully slow, then slides forward in her chair so her foot can reach Brittany's inner thigh.

"So Brittany, Kurt informed us that you're a cooking teacher," Rachel says with a smirk playing at her lips. Santana frowns at the girl, wondering why she looks so suspicious.

"Yeah, it's an interesting job," Brittany answers happily. There's an audible scoff from one of the ladies but Brittany ignores it and grabs a slice of pie. She winks towards Santana and the brunette only gives her a weak smile in return because she hates the women don't take Brittany seriously.

"What sort of students do you get?" Tina asks suddenly.

Santana bites her bottom lip as she waits for Brittany to answer. The blonde clears her throat and shrugs. "Different sorts," she answers softly, "sometimes old men, sometimes college kids and married women."

"You make it sound like you're a prostitute," Kitty comments. Rachel snorts out a laugh and slaps the girl's arm.

"Kitty stop," she says giggling.

"What? Old men, college kids and married women are basically all at the top of the client list for prostitutes," Kitty replies casually.

"And how would you know that?" Santana asks with a stern tone.

Kitty's eyes widen and she stares at Santana with a disgusted expression. "You haven't had any wine today Lopez, that's a first."

"What the hell does that mean?" Santana spits.

"You know what it means," Rachel interjects, standing up to retrieve the empty plates. Brittany watches the girl's banter back and forth, confused at why they're attacking Santana like this. She can't have done anything wrong to them because Santana is like a closed book, barely able to express much emotion.

Brittany is definitely figuring her out more though. The way Santana kissed her and the way she can almost feel the way Santana's heart flutters every time the blonde compliments her. She suspects that the brunette doesn't get compliments often and has no idea why because she's absolutely beautiful.

"I might have a couple glasses," Santana shrugs, "but you have no right to bring this up now and insinuate that I'm some kind of alcoholic."

"A month ago you showed up to brunch drunk," Tina comments loudly, making everyone gasp in sync. Santana thinks the women may have planned this attack. She feels like they're doing this to get something out of her but she doesn't know what.

"You told us Robert didn't make you cum anymore," Rachel says and the whole table, besides Kurt, Brittany and Santana break out in laughter. There are palms slapped down hard on the table and heads flung back in amusement and Santana feels her eyes burn with tears but blinks quickly to keep them from falling.

"Some friends you all are," Kurt exclaims. Kitty rolls her eyes and annoyingly taps her fork against the rim of her glass.

"Friends point out each other's flaws," Rachel sighs, "it's healthy."

"Well how about we go around the group and I point out everything I fucking hate about each of you," Santana replies loudly, adding an over dramatic laugh to top her sentence of off.

"You're a joke Santana," Kitty narrows her eyes at the brunette, "your husband is too busy for you and getting drunk is your only talent."

"Shut up," Santana hisses through clenched teeth.

"You're worrying us Santana," Tina adds, "you really should see someone."

"What the hell are your kids going to turn out like?" Rachel scoffs, "If you have any..."

"Enough!" Brittany cuts in causing the group to instantly fall silent. "You're all horrible people with dull outlooks, no jobs and absolutely no direction in life. At least Santana can tell her kids she was confident enough to try something new. She may work hours on end at a job she can't stand and tend to a husband that doesn't deserve her, but at least she's made something of herself." Brittany's panting after her speech and grabs a glass a water – which isn't hers – and swallows it down.

"You're not welcome here Brittany," Rachel says, her voice wavering slightly. Everyone seems taken aback by the blonde's abrupt speech and only Kurt and Santana are smiling. Brittany slides her chair back and stands up to walk out. She contemplates saying goodbye to Santana but decides it's best if she gets fresh air as soon as possible.

Santana waits a moment, smiling to herself at the fact that Brittany stood up for her. She doesn't remember Robert being that protective of her when one of the women would make a low jab at her.

"You ladies have a nice day," Santana says calmly, standing up and walking towards the door. "Actually," she spins and glares at the ladies, "you can all go fuck yourselves."

"I agree," Kurt mumbles, smiling shyly at the Santana. Santana sends him a wink and then turns away to leave. When she gets outside she notices Brittany walking in the middle of the road towards her house and she quickly speeds up her steps to catch up with the blonde.

"Brittany!" She calls out and immediately the blonde halts. Santana stops right in front of her and hesitates in saying what she desperately wants too. She can see in Brittany's eyes so much passion and desire and Santana badly wants to fulfil those unspoken desires for her. "Take me home," she whispers.

The blonde reaches forward, tangling their fingers together. She starts walking back in the direction of Santana's house but the brunette stops her. "No," she shakes her head, "your house."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asks seriously.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life."

When they arrive at Brittany's place, Santana immediately feels comfortable. Her home is a little smaller than Santana's but it's cosy and clean nonetheless. The brunette finds herself wandering off through the house, mesmerizing the paintings along the walls and the detailed patterns on Brittany's sofas.

"Do you want to have dinner here?" Brittany asks suddenly. The brunette turns her head and smiles.

"I'd like that."

"What would you like to do for now?" The blonde asks in a whisper as she moves closer to Santana.

Santana bites her lip in thought. She thinks even if Robert was at their home right now she would want Brittany as much as she does now, maybe even more. But there's a line she's crossed already and there are a few more she's yet to cross.

The first was being in the heat of the moment and kissing Brittany; twice.

The second is right now. She's not influenced by wine or any overwhelming sexual tension. Brittany isn't even pressed against her or breathing near her. The blonde is just staring at her, her eyes sending off a question that Santana can either ignore or react too.

Santana crosses the second line.

She reaches out to grab the front of Brittany's dress and pull her forward. Brittany's hands immediately grip the brunette's waist, her fingers sinking into soft caramel skin. Brittany releases a thick breath and Santana almost growls as she leans up to kiss the blonde.

Santana whimpers when the blonde tugs on her bottom lip and slides her tongue into her mouth. Santana gasps and arches her back, subtly rubbing her front against Brittany.

A voice suddenly shouts at her internally, she thinks it's her mother in law. Santana clenches her eyes shut and palms Brittany's chest. The blonde responds by sinking her teeth into Santana's bottom lip and breaking it soon after to kiss along the shorter girl's jaw. The blonde swiftly turns Santana and she almost stumbles as she's pushed backwards towards a wall. Brittany breathes heavily against Santana's neck, sloppily leaving wet trails from her tongue.

Santana tilts her head back and opens her eyes. One of her leg's manages to find it's way between Brittany's and Santana lifts it slightly to create some friction for the blonde. Brittany holds Santana closer against her, shakily bringing her legs closer together to trap Santana's left one.

"Shut up," Santana breathes softly. Brittany pauses her motions and leans back to look at the brunette.

"What?" The blonde scrunches her face up.

Santana shakes her head. "No, not you?"

Brittany chuckles, resting a palm against the wall near Santana's head. "Who then?"

Santana bites her lips, the darkness of lust filling her eyes once again as she notices the way Brittany's smile slowly turns to a smirk. "Shut up," she breathes, pulling Brittany forward again and slamming their mouths together. Her lips mould over Brittany's, popping when they disconnect. Santana moans when Brittany slides her hand across her chest, the blonde's fingers grazing her nipples gently but not lingering.

Brittany releases a breathy laugh into Santana's mouth and then pulls back to catch her breath. "I want you so bad." Santana thinks Brittany sounds so out of character when she says that. She's only really witnessed the professional, flirty side of the blonde, not the lust filled sex bomb that's standing in front of her.

"Um," Santana inhales sharply, "I should go." She notices the way Brittany's smile falters completely and her eyes return to their normal light blue.

"Why? You might as well stay since you're having dinner here," Brittany laughs nervously. Santana pinches her lips together, stepping aside towards the front door.

"I just need to take a breath," the brunette explains lamely.

"From me?" Brittany asks sadly.

"I'm marrying Robert," Santana states out of the blue, making her eyebrows furrow because she has no idea where the hell that came from and why she said it.

"I know," Brittany bluntly states, turning around and brushing a hand through her hair. "But you were just kissing me." Santana opens her mouth to speak but Brittany shakes her head. She steps forward and gently caresses Santana's cheek. "I'll see you tonight okay?" The brunette nods, leaning forward to give Brittany's cheek a soft kiss. She then reluctantly walks out of her house.

* * *

Santana returns home considering there is another seven hours until dinner time, knowing that she'll be alone without anyone breaking her thoughts.

She's never been a cheater nor does she plan to be. And although her and Brittany kissed, it didn't feel like cheating because with Robert, Santana doesn't feel like she's really living. She feels like his roommate that he occasionally converses with. Santana slaps her forehead; of course what she's done with Brittany is cheating! There are feelings involved, it's not all about making out heatedly and then leaving.

There's a lingering feeling that keeps bringing Santana back to the blonde.

Santana's name on Robert's lips sounds flat and emotionless. However, every time Brittany says her name it sounds melodic and powerful. Santana is addicted to hearing the blonde say her name and she hopes she'll be moaning it tonight. Oh god, Santana's in big trouble.

The front door opening and closing rids Santana of her thoughts and she looks towards the entrance of her home to see Robert strutting in with a proud grin on his face.

"I got a raise baby," he cheers, grabbing Santana around the waist and kissing her neck softly. Santana struggles to push him away so she stands there for a moment, completely motionless while the man attempts to make her horny.

When Robert finally pulls back, he stares down at the brunette with a frown. "Is something up with you?"

"No," Santana replies immediately.

"I was thinking we have nice dinner tonight seeing as I won't be working until tomorrow," Robert explains, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the sofa.

Santana rolls her eyes and picks the shirt up, folding it and placing it neatly on the table. "I'm busy."

"You're what?" Robert scoffs.

"I'm busy," Santana repeats monotonously.

"I finally have the night off and you're busy," Robert exclaims.

"Well when I want to spend time with you, you're too busy. So I guess we'll have to wait another night when we're both free."

"Santana you don't sound like yourself," Robert says concerned, "what's going on with you?"

"You'd know if you were around at all," Santana snaps suddenly. Without giving Robert a chance to answer her, she stomps into their room and locks the door.

She decides that she'll stay in there until it's time to go to Brittany's. At least she'll be able to choose some sexy underwear while she's in here.

There's a pounding against the door that makes Santana jump. She can hear Robert grumbling something inaudibly but tries to block it out by turning the portable radio in her bathroom on.

"Santana open up!" Robert whines. The brunette rolls her eyes and stomps her way to the door, leaning her head against it when everything goes silent. She hoped that Robert just left her to be alone but then she hears the door knob rattle and inhales sharply.

"Go away I'm busy!"

"Just talk to me Santana; I want to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out. You're an asshole and I'm a bitch and together we're just one big natural disaster," she explains sounding surprisingly casual.

"We're getting married in a month baby, we have so much to discuss."

"No," Santana replies firmly, "I've been planning this wedding all on my own and the rare moment where you praise me or give me a massage is appreciated, but right now I just want to be alone."

Robert whines loudly and then walks off. When Santana thinks the man is gone, she returns to the bathroom to have a shower.

Once she's done Santana realises how dry her mouth is and creeps out of her room to pour herself a glass of water. Unfortunately Robert is sitting at the table and immediately gets to his feet to block her from her path.

"Talk to me," he pleads.

Santana chews on her nails, avoiding the man's gaze so he won't be able to see the doubt in her eyes. "Not now."

"Then when?" He flails his arms in the air. "I know you've wanted me to spend the day and night with you in a while and when I finally can; you avoid me."

"I'm just busy," Santana breathes, quickly stepping passed her fiancé. She makes it to the fridge and it's half way open when there's a large hand slamming it shut. Santana flinches, reluctantly staring up at the man she thought she could share a life with.

"Busy with what? Cooking?" He scoffs. "You're never going to learn anything any way so just leave the cooking to me and you can reproduce."

"What?" She snaps, glaring up at Robert.

"You heard me," he sighs, "just be like the other women in this neighbourhood. Be a good wife and a good future mother to our future kids."

"I'm not talking about this," Santana hisses, shoving passed the man angrily. Robert slaps his palms on the sides of his head and groans.

"Maybe I should go away for a few days then," he says loudly. The brunette stops near the couch, turning slightly to witness the seriousness on Robert's face.

She takes a deep breath and contemplates dumping the man right there. It could be so easy. But if she did that, Robert wouldn't let her leave without a long explanation. She would have to have her bags already packed and be ready to go – then tell Robert she doesn't want him anymore.

No matter how simple that sounds in her head, Santana knows it's also fucking ridiculous. They've come so far already and it wouldn't be plausible to let their relationship dissolve into nothing because of Brittany – her cooking teacher that she's barely known for a week.

Santana worries her bottom lip between her teeth, digging her toe against the floor before turning around to face Robert. "Don't go. We'll do something special."

Robert's grin almost blinds the brunette. He rushes up to her, wrapping his big arms around her waist and holding her tight. Santana's glad that the man can't her face, because then he'd witness the tears building in her eyes.

"I love you," Robert whispers. Santana can't bring herself to speak at all, so she nods against his chest and holds him tighter.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day cuddled on the sofa watching movies from the 70's. Santana doesn't know her fiancé's obsession with action films because they definitely aren't her favourite. But she let him choose because she didn't feel like saying a word.

She never sent a text to Brittany saying she couldn't make it tonight, even though her phone has been with her since she left Rachel's house.

Santana swears she could fall asleep right now. Either that or she could just tell Robert she's going to bed and then leave the house. He would suspect something if she said she was going for a walk, because Santana has never really enjoyed the outdoors.

Robert suddenly shifts on the couch to get up. He sends his fiancée a half smile and walks over to the kitchen. Santana stares at her phone momentarily, her fingers twitching to pick it up. She leans back on the couch and sees Robert grabbing a beer from the fridge. The brunette quickly reaches for her phone, unlocks it and taps Brittany's name.

She writes down the words, sorry I can't make it, then just as she's about to press send, Robert returns grinning at her.

Santana panics, locking her phone and throwing it beside her. She makes room for the man and leans on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her. She's a coward, she knows that. Santana knows she won't be able to sleep at all tonight – especially because she has a lesson with Brittany tomorrow.

"I actually do have to go away for two days Santana," Robert says suddenly.

Santana just nods her head, sighing against his chest. "I've got work off, so I guess I'll just be at home waiting for you to come back."

"Yeah," he answers blankly, a little distracted by the film. Santana rolls her eyes and avoids the television all together, staring at her phone and wishing she had just another two seconds to press send.

An hour or two passes and Santana finds herself in her own bed. Robert is snoring beside her and she sits up to check the time. It's just after midnight and Santana wipes her tired eyes then pulls the blanket off her gently so she doesn't wake the man beside her.

She enters the living room, heading straight for the couch to check her phone. When she unlocks it she stares at the text from Brittany and her heart tightens.

_Where are you? _

Santana grabs a coat and heads out of the house, not really sure why she's decided to go to Brittany's house now. The blonde obviously sent that message while Santana was sleeping so she feels the need to explain.

She fastens her steps on the pavement, hoping the cold air starts to turn warm on her skin. She rubs her hands together and starts jogging. Her eyes dart left and right towards the houses on her street and she's thankful no lights are on anywhere.

However, when she reaches Brittany's house finally, there are lights on – the porch light on to be specific. Santana hides behind a fence and watches Brittany wave goodbye to some girl. The brunette's eyes narrow as the unknown woman runs back over to Brittany and kisses her.

What makes Santana a little bit happy is that the blonde only barely kisses the woman back. The pair finally goes their separate ways and when the woman drives off; Santana appears behind the fence and calls out Brittany's name.

The blonde whips around and frowns at Santana. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know I couldn't make it tonight," Santana says softly, walking forward. "It looks like you had company though."

Brittany scoffs, shaking her head. "I invited Karen over because you never showed."

"I'm sorry," Santana stammers, avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"You kissed me the other night," Brittany walks forward until she's a foot away from the brunette, "while your husband was inside your home, you kissed me in my car, so what changed?"

Santana shakes her head, holding back her tears. She doesn't deserve to cry right now but her mind is so fucked up at the moment that she can't barely speak or explain herself. She doesn't deserve Brittany because she knows she won't be able to give the girl what she wants.

"I'm just sorry okay," the brunette replies weakly, "I really hope you will come to the lesson tomorrow. I still want you to teach me."

"Well I want to make love to you, but we can't all get what we want now can we?" Brittany snarls back, turning around to walk back into her house.

"I'll wait for you," Santana yells suddenly. "I hope you show up tomorrow." There's something etched in the brunette's tone that Brittany catches. Her words almost sound like an invitation – not only to her home – but to somewhere else.

"You can't do that!" Brittany's teeth grind. "Don't make me angry and then," she sighs, her shoulders deflating, "make me like you so much all over again."

Brittany hates that she's intrigued. She hates that Santana can break her and put her back together all in one day. She hovers by her front door, unsure whether to leave the brunette standing out in the cold or invite her in.

She decides she'd rather warm Santana up. The brunette perks her head up when she hears footsteps heading her way and just as she's about to speak, Brittany steals her words from her mouth with a kiss.

Brittany's arms wrap around Santana's waist, while the brunette's hands cling to the blonde's face. They pull each other in, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Santana whimpers when Brittany tugs her bottom lip between her teeth and pulls gently.

She gasps and presses her fingers hard against Brittany's jaw to bring her closer. Her lips close over the blonde's bottom one and she lingers for a few seconds before pulling back.

Brittany's panting heavily, bringing a finger up to her lips to wipe the saliva from her mouth. She then moves back, leaving Santana to steady her breathing on her own. "See you tomorrow," the blonde yells before disappearing into her house.

* * *

**authors note:** The response to this has been lovely, thank you so much :) There may be two chapters left or just one, I'm not sure yet. But no more than two. I'm thinking of making my fic Stay a three shot, because I have some ideas and I'd really like to hear what you guys think. So look out for that, especially if you've read chapter one. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	5. Wet

**authors note: **there are most likely mistakes in this chapter because I couldn't find time to edit this, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Santana taps her fingers nervously atop the kitchen counter. She hates that Robert is still here and Brittany could show up for their lesson any minute now.

She wouldn't be surprised if the blonde decided to bail on her like Santana had done last night. She'll never forgive herself for not being brave enough to just send that message to the blonde. She shouldn't have been so secretive about it because if Robert starts asking more questions about her mood lately Santana will just add more lies on top of the ones she's already told him.

It's not like they're huge lies. But when Robert was nagging her yesterday about why she was acting weird, she couldn't say that a beautiful woman was the issue. She had to just brush him off, no matter how suspicious it may have seemed.

Santana had managed to sneak on some sexy underwear just for Brittany, although if the blonde notices she doesn't think they'll be cooking anything this evening. The underwear she has on hasn't left her drawer for a while now because anytime she made an effort to look sexy in the bedroom would be ignored by Robert. He would rather get straight to the point, but Santana prefers teasing and a good amount of foreplay.

There's a light tapping on the front door which breaks Santana from her thoughts. She rushes over to the door, checking behind her quickly before opening it and letting Brittany in.

The blonde doesn't immediately walk inside though and Santana is able to admire her choice of attire. Brittany's wearing black skinny jeans, a tight blue singlet and leather jacket. The brunette smirks, licking her lips and stepping aside to let Brittany in. Brittany keeps her expression neutral and unreadable, and then walks towards the kitchen while Santana's eyes get a chance to linger on the taller girl's ass.

Santana closes the door gently and joins Brittany beside the bench. She observes the blonde pursing her lips and leaning to the side slightly, her eyes glued to the living room doorway.

"Where's Robert?" Brittany whispers.

Santana frowns, folding her arms and tilting her chin up slightly. "He's in the shower, about to leave for a work trip."

A growing smirk appears on Brittany's lips as her eyes dart down to Santana's. She catches the brunette by completely surprise when she grabs her waist and lifts her onto the kitchen counter.

"Brittany," Santana gasps, giggling slightly at the blonde's actions. She immediately feels adrenaline rush through her seeing how intensely the taller girl is looking at her. There's lust, passion and want in Brittany's eyes and Santana locks her ankles behind the blonde's back to bring her closer.

This whole situation is so overwhelming for the Latina. Brittany's outfit and her dominance is making Santana throb between her legs. "There's something so hot about fucking you on this bench while your fiancé is in the other room," Brittany husks, leaning forward so her breath hits Santana's plump lips.

"You want to fuck me?" Santana asks lower than usual, surprising not only Brittany but herself. She's being so bold – both of them are – when yesterday she was about to give up on her feelings for the blonde all together. They're too strong to just ignore though and Brittany can somehow sense everything the brunette is feeling so if Santana ever denied her feelings the blonde would immediately call her bluff.

Brittany tilts her head so her mouth is near Santana's ear. "I want my tongue inside you," she whispers. Santana groans, biting her lip so she isn't too loud. She feels Brittany's hands slide down her back towards her ass and the blonde pulls Santana forward so fast their chests slam together.

Their lust overpowers the pain and Santana tugs on the back of Brittany's head so they can face each other again.

"I've never wanted someone so much in my entire life," the brunette breathes, brushing her thumb along Brittany's bottom lip. While Brittany holds her gaze, she manages to slide a hand between them, all the way down to Santana's pussy. The brunette jolts, her mouth widening as she feels Brittany's fingers work over her underwear.

She's happy she decided to wear another dress today.

The blonde feels Santana's sharp breaths hit her lips and she almost stumbles over from arousal. Brittany leans up slightly, maintaining eye contact with the brunette as she takes her lip between her teeth.

Brittany's fingers continue to slide up and down the shorter girl's pussy over her underwear, quickening every few seconds so she witness Santana jolt again and again. Santana thrusts upwards to feel more friction and rakes her fingers along the back of Brittany's neck.

"Santana, I'm leaving now!"

The girl's instantly untangle themselves and Santana hops off the counter. She flattens out her dress while Brittany subtly wipes her fingers on her shirt. The blonde can't believe how soaked Santana had become.

Robert appears around the corner and stops in his tracks when he notices there's another woman in the room. "You have a lesson now?"

"Yeah," Santana responds shakily, her eyes flickering around the room to avoid her fiancé's gaze.

"Well can you walk me out at least?" He asks with a sly smirk. Santana bites her lips and nods slightly, quickly apologizing to Brittany with her eyes before following Robert out.

They stand opposite each other on the porch. Robert is rubbing his palm up and down Santana's shoulder and the brunette feels the desire previously coursing through her; fizzle and die.

"I'll miss you," Robert says.

Santana smile is small, almost invisible. "You're away for two days, I'm sure you'll be too distracted with work to miss me."

"You're right," Robert laughs obnoxiously. "Don't let that cook steal any of our food," he adds seriously.

"Do you not trust her?" Santana inquires, narrowing her eyes.

"Not entirely."

"Well you should," the brunette replies in a harsh whisper, "because I do."

"Why are you so fired up? I'm trying to protect our food," Robert replies innocently.

"Sometimes I wish you would protect me," Santana grumbles, walking back inside and shutting the door. She's surprised when Robert doesn't come back in to argue or apologize, but most of all she's glad the man is gone.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks softly. Santana turns the blonde with an adoring smile.

"Yes, thank you." She walks over to the blonde and claps her hands together. "So what are we cooking?"

"You still want to cook?" Brittany teases.

Santana slaps her lightly on the arm. "If I don't learn anything by the time Robert returns he'll suspect something." The room falls silent as she waits for Brittany's response. The blonde seems to be thinking hard, chewing on her bottom lip and darting her eyes across the floor.

Brittany finally looks at Santana again with an unreadable expression. There's a daunting beat right before Brittany speaks. "Run away with me."

Santana chuckles nervously. "What? Isn't that what they do in romantic films, or Norah Jones songs?"

"Yeah," Brittany grins, "but that doesn't mean we can't make it a reality." The brunette allows Brittany's words to run through her mind, growing a little anxious when she thinks of the consequences.

Brittany becomes a little panicky herself when she notices Santana's hesitation. It was a silly thing to suggest, but the blonde has never wanted anything more in life than to spend it with Santana.

"That's an enticing offer," Santana gulps, "you'll h-have to take me on a date first."

Brittany's lips quirk up and she blushes. "All right then," she bends down to pick up her bag, "I'll make you something you'll never forget."

* * *

While Santana sits in the living room, anticipating the delicious meal Brittany's preparing for her, she pulls out her phone and sends a text to Kurt, thanking him for yesterday. She knows that he'll suspect something is wrong because Santana's thank you's are handed out rarely. The brunette thinks its Brittany's loving nature rubbing off on her.

She can smell the blonde's cooking and it causes her to sigh and close her eyes. She leans back on the couch, stretching her arms and legs out. There is something so right about being here, waiting to eat dinner with Brittany.

She can't help but envision a thousand more nights like this with the blonde.

Santana wonders if it's the temptation that's bringing her into Brittany's arms. But it couldn't be just that, because the intense feeling of legitimately falling in love with the blonde is weighing her down. She may have fallen weeks ago. She may have always known that Brittany would eventually come along and take her away and love her the way she is supposed to be loved.

There is really no clear answer in Santana's head, so she just decides to think about Brittany's earlier statement. Could she really leave this life she's worked so hard for behind, to start a new one with a woman who she has known barely two weeks but has had more an effect on her than her fiancé.

Santana twists her head when she hears footsteps and Brittany walks into the living room with two plates of food in her hands. She places a dish in front of Santana and the brunette's eyes scan it carefully. She can smell so many different flavours but isn't really sure what she's looking at.

"What is it?"

"Just taste it," Brittany replies with a shy smile. She sits down next to the brunette, with her plate on her lap.

Santana's reluctance causes the blonde to start sweating a little, but eventually she cools down after the brunette finally picks up her fork. Brittany's eyes follow the food as it disappears in Santana's mouth.

"Mm, god," she mumbles, "that's so good."

Brittany grins immediately. "Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah," Santana hollers.

"It's the first time I've made it," Brittany blushes, "I wanted to make it especially for you." Santana smiles up at the blonde and scoots over a little.

"Thank you," she whispers. "It looks a little like my mom's casserole."

"Yeah, it's a bit different than that," Brittany replies softly, not paying any attention to her food, but the way Santana is looking back at her. The brunette's eyes look as though they're about to flutter shut and her mouth hangs open slightly.

"You were so close to fucking me on my own kitchen bench and now you're cooking me dinner like a gentlewoman; I could get used to this."

The women share a smirk then start digging into dinner. Santana offers to pour them each a glass of wine but Brittany doesn't think that is such a good idea.

"We have the entire house to ourselves, I don't think wine is the best choice right now," the blonde giggles.

"Whether we have wine or not, I'm going to be –"

"Santana…" Brittany interrupts in a warning tone.

"What?"

"You have to figure out what you want and then I'll give you everything you need." Brittany turns to her food again and starts gulping down large portions at a time. Santana's eyes narrow as she watches the blonde and she's completely aware that Brittany is only eating this much so she won't have to talk about the subject anymore.

Santana clears her throat and scoots back on the sofa to get comfortable and starts eating in silence. She attempts to swallow as quiet as possible but they're surrounded by absolute quiet, sitting very close together on the sofa, which is making it hard to ignore the other's chewing.

Brittany breathes out through her nose loudly and Santana freezes, turning to look at the blonde with a curious expression. Brittany however, is able to keep her eyes on her food and does not let the piercing gaze Santana's brown eyes distract her. She can feel her skull burning but she doesn't move.

The brunette leans forward and puckers her lips so can kiss Brittany's cheek. The blonde tenses immediately when she feels something wet and soft connect with her cheek but she still doesn't look at Santana. She can't however, keep the smirk from forming on her lips and she's sure that Santana can see how pink her ears are turning.

Santana giggles and shuffles over on the sofa, ducking her head so Brittany won't see her shy smirk.

"This is supposed to be a date and we're ignoring each other," Brittany breaks the silence.

"You're ignoring me," Santana retorts a little loudly. Brittany sighs and takes the last bite of her food before placing the plate on the table. Santana, who had almost cleaned her plate entirely, places it beside Brittany's and twists her body on the couch to face the blonde.

"What are you going to do about Robert?"

Santana's throat makes a weird noise and she stands up abruptly. "What are we going to do about tonight's lesson, we barely started," she rushes out, beginning to walk towards the kitchen so the topic is off her husband. She knows what she wants she just needs time to actually voice it.

Brittany stands too, grabbing the brunette's hand to pull her back. "If you're not going to give me answer, we're going to cook and you're going to keep your hands and flirtatious comments to yourself."

"O-Okay," Santana mutters, following behind Brittany as the blonde struts towards the kitchen.

* * *

They're halfway through their lesson when Brittany feels a light pressure along her lower back. Before the source of the pressure can escape, Brittany uses her super-fast reflexes and reaches behind her back to snatch the hand.

"I'm sorry," Santana squeaks. Brittany rolls her eyes and turns around swiftly to back Santana up against the wall.

"No teasing," she whispers firmly. Santana's top lip overlaps her bottom as she attempts to contain her smirk. She nods until the blonde is satisfied and turns to walk back to the bench. Santana contemplates just taking control of the situation, because she's sure she could overpower Brittany, but that really isn't fair to the blonde.

Brittany is doing the right thing by her and her fiancé, but Santana's urges are starting to overpower everything.

Santana takes a few hesitant steps forward. "What if I told you I want to make love to you? Would that change anything?"

The blonde twists her neck so Santana is able to see her profile. "That would change everything," she sighs, "it just depends if you want it to be one night or forever."

"Forever," Santana replies immediately, "forever would be nice." Brittany breathes out a quiet laugh and turns around completely. Santana makes the first move though, stepping forward and tangling their fingers together. They hold eye contact until Santana has to spin around to lead Brittany towards her bedroom.

Brittany's breathing picks up when she steps passed the doorway and stares straight at the bed Santana shares with Robert. The brunette seems to sense Brittany's hesitation and gather what she's thinking when she stares at her own bed, half made and smelling like men's cologne.

"Come on," Santana breathes, tugging Brittany out of the bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"Your house," Santana stops to face the blonde, "if you want too."

Brittany's lips curve up at each side. "Yeah." After Santana locks the front door, they bolt down the pathway and onto the side walk. They're giggling and sticking close to each other. Santana's eyes flicker towards the houses across the street and notices only Kitty Wilde's lights are on. She doesn't see any movement by the window so Santana focuses on Brittany and what they're about to do.

She focuses on what she's about to give to give Brittany.

The blonde fumbles with her key because of how close Santana is standing behind her. She's breathing on the blonde's neck, causing Brittany to shiver involuntarily. Once she turns the handle, she steps aside to allow Santana in first.

Brittany's first instinct is to offer Santana something – like a drink or something to eat. She remembers how little they had on their plate when they left Santana's house however, so they'll both be too full for even a snack. Brittany thinks that she should lead the brunette to her bedroom, because that's what they're here for.

That is what they're both going crazy over. Brittany walks forward, placing a palm on Santana's lower back and guides her down the hall to her bedroom. When they step inside, Santana takes a moment to survey the room and quirks an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Cute," Santana comments teasingly. Brittany rolls her eyes and steps forward.

"Shut up," she whispers.

"Make me," the brunette replies seriously. Both girls find themselves breathing each other's air as they stand within an inch of one another's bodies. Santana notices Brittany leaning in and quickly places a hand against her chest. "Wait, I want to change."

Brittany's eyes narrow for a split second but she eventually nods. Santana walks over to the en-suite and closes the door behind her. She faces the mirror and starts stripping off her clothes, thanking herself that she wore the sexy underwear. She clears her throat and places her clothes in a pile by the door. She then notices a silk dressing gown hanging off a hook on the door and quickly wraps it around her body.

After the biggest breath of her life, Santana opens the door and steps out. Brittany's eyes are to the floor and when she hears the door open, she lifts her head and almost faints. It's not what she can see; it's what she can't see. Under that dressing gown, Brittany is sure that Santana is either naked or at least half naked.

She gulps and shifts on the bed, waiting for Santana to make the first move. The brunette's eyes close for a few seconds, her hands coming up to the ribbon that's secured around her waist to keep the dressing gown closed. She slowly unravels it and lets each side of the silk sheet fall. Brittany is left speechless as her eyes travel up and down the brunette's body. Unable to satiate her desire by just staring, Brittany lifts herself off the bed and walks over to where Santana is standing; tense and anxious.

"It's okay," Brittany whispers, running her hands underneath the gown so it slips off of Santana's body. She leans down and starts trailing kisses along the brunette's neck, all the way down to her cleavage. Santana's fingers run through blonde hair, tugging every few seconds to bring Brittany closer.

Brittany grows hungry fast, her tongue swirling around the top of Santana's right breast. She lets her hands fall to the brunette's ass and lifts her up swiftly before Santana can object. Brittany steps backwards cautiously until her calves hit the edge of the bed. She slowly lowers herself and Santana onto the bed so the brunette is straddling her lap.

"Is this really what you want San?" Brittany asks through heavy breaths. The brunette caresses Brittany's cheeks in her hands, running the pads of her thumbs along thin pink lips. She envisions being like this every day from now on – in Brittany's arms, staring straight into her eyes and witnessing so much love.

"Yes," Santana says softly, "I want this, I want you, so much." She leans forward and presses a firm kiss to Brittany's lips. Brittany drags her hands up and down Santana's thighs, stopping on her ass so she can pull the brunette closer. Santana whimpers into Brittany's mouth and locks her hands around the blonde's neck. "God," she says after breaking the kiss.

"Brittany, actually," the blonde replies with a light giggle. Santana is so mesmerized by the blonde's laugh that she gets distracted and can't comply when Brittany flips her on her back and crawls on top of her. Santana smirks as she watches Brittany hover over her, their lips inches apart.

"I don't um really know how too…you know." Santana bites her lip nervously.

Brittany narrows her eyes. "You mean you've never done anything with a girl?"

"Well in college yeah, but that was just experimenting and you might like different things because you're a very um," she clears her throat, "sophisticated woman with really white teeth and long gorgeous legs, you're just this perfect girl and I want to make you feel perfect –" Santana's speech is cut off when she feels pressure down between her legs. Brittany has shifted a leg between Santana's and is slowly moving upwards to apply pressure. "Ugh, wow."

"Just let me make you feel good Santana," the blonde whispers. She leans down and captures the brunette's lips again, slowly and gently caressing them while she grinds on top of her.

"Britt," Santana moans when she pulls back. Brittany smirks and kisses a trail down the brunette's skin towards her stomach, effectively breaking her grinding. Santana watches through lidded eyes as Brittany uses her tongue and lips to leave bruises. Brittany's fingers gently tug at either side of Santana's underwear, pulling it all the way off her.

Santana's stomach muscles quiver as her bare bottom half is exposed. She thinks of placing her hands over her pussy but the way Brittany is looking at her – adoringly and protectively – Santana chooses to spread her legs. Brittany leans down and puckers her lips, placing a light kiss against the brunette's clit.

Santana jolts embarrassingly at the barely there touch. She watches closely as Brittany pokes her tongue out to taste her. "Fuck," the blonde whispers. Santana's new favourite thing is Brittany swearing, because it's one thing you wouldn't expect from the blonde.

Brittany's eyes flicker up to stare at Santana. The blue is a couple shades darker, Santana notices and Brittany keeps moistening her lips. It all happens in one quick movement. One minute Brittany's staring at Santana, who has no idea what the blonde is thinking, the next she's capturing Santana's clit in her mouth, sucking on it until her moaning reverberates throughout the room.

"Oh my god," Santana whimpers, her back arching and closing her eyes.

Brittany runs one of her hands across Santana's stomach, stopping just below her belly button. She slowly presses down on the brunette's abdomen, while her other hand works its way up Santana's inner thigh, tickling the skin and causing an erupting to surge up through Santana's body. The result is a throaty moan from the brunette's lips.

Brittany slides her tongue up Santana's slit once more, because switching to her fingers. She rubs up and down the brunette's increasingly wet pussy with two fingers before stopping right at her entrance. With her hand still applying light pressure to her stomach, Brittany enters two fingers inside Santana and presses harder onto her stomach.

"Fuck!" Santana screams. Her hands grip the blankets she's laying on and her mouth opens wide.

The blonde turns her head slightly and bites Santana's skin, while thrusting two fingers inside of her. Santana wonders how the hell Brittany can do so many pleasurable actions at once. She lifts her ass off the bed so that Brittany's fingers guide deeper inside her.

"Mm," Brittany moans against Santana's thigh. She thrusts her fingers faster, using the hand that was previously on Santana's stomach to rub vigorously against her clip.

"Uh, uh, fuck," Santana whimpers, her legs quivering and face scrunching up when her orgasm approaches. "Don't stop," she whispers weakly.

Brittany bites her lip as she focuses on pumping her fingers in and out. When her thumb presses down on Santana's clit and two of her fingers freeze and curl inside of the brunette, Santana's body convulses and twists until she's on her side with her thighs pinched together.

"Holy shit," she breathes.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks, crawling over to Santana's side so she can lie down beside her.

"Mm," she moans with her eyes closed, "that was fucking incredible." Brittany grins and runs her fingers up and down Santana's arm.

"What do you want to do now?" The blonde asks.

Santana takes a deep breath before quickly topping the blonde and placing her hands on either side of Brittany's head. "You," she answers with a smirk. She leans down and they create a smooth rhythm with their mouths. Santana dips her tongue between Brittany's lips while the blonde fiddles with Santana's bra, unhooking it and throwing it aside.

Brittany pulls back and gulps when she sees Santana's chest on full display. The brunette bites her lip nervously and nudges the blonde's nose with her own to grab her attention again.

"Sorry," the blonde breathes out a laugh, "you're just beautiful."

Santana's breath hitches in her throat at the sound of that word leaving Brittany's mouth. She hasn't heard that genuinely spoken to her directly in years. She swoops down and captures Brittany's lips again, not wasting any time with unzipping Brittany's tight jeans.

She breaks the kiss to suck on the blonde's neck, causing Brittany to pull on Santana's hair. "Mm," she moans loudly as Santana's lips move down to her chest. "Please."

Santana sits up between the blonde's legs. She runs her sharp nails down Brittany's thighs before pulling down her jeans and underwear. She throws the clothing aside and is paralysed for a moment. Without wanting to keep Brittany waiting any longer, Santana curls her fingers and runs them down Brittany's folds which are already soaked.

"Oh Santana," the blonde whispers. Hearing her name moaned by Brittany gives her this sudden rush and she glides her hands up the blonde's abs to pull her leather jacket and shirt off. She then reaches behind the blonde's back and unhooks her bra, before venturing down Brittany's toned body once again. Her fingers continue working up and down Brittany's pussy, before she plunges one inside the blonde slow and deep.

Brittany's back arches and her throat released a husky moan. Santana pumps her finger dip while she leans down and sucks on the blonde's right nipple. She sucks until it's at a point before moving to the left one, swirling her tongue around it and kissing the breasts delicately. Santana's finger shakes inside Brittany, because she doesn't really understand where that spot is. She curls the tip of her finger and Brittany lets out a squeak. Santana smirks in triumph before using the heel of her hand to press hard against the blonde's clit. "Faster, harder," Brittany says through heavy, quick breaths.

Santana complies and feels Brittany's entrance widening so she adds another fingers. She presses the pads of her fingers against the blonde's inner walls and rapidly shakes her palm against the sensitive nub. Brittany's ankles lock around Santana's back and she thrusts upwards.

"Oh god," she screams. Her head lulls back and her thighs shake as the orgasm hits. Santana doesn't stop right away though; she just slows down and eventually pulls her fingers to her mouth to taste Brittany. Brittany is too weak to stop Santana as she stands up and walks over to the window completely naked. The blonde's eyes follow her, admiring the way the streetlight outside shines on half the brunette's figure.

Brittany slow lifts her arms up so she can rest her head on her palms. She grins at Santana when the brunette turns around. "I'm going to pack."

"What?" Brittany furrows her brows.

"I'm going to go home first thing in the morning and pack," Santana explains confidently.

Brittany nods. "I'll pack too. We can go somewhere far away."

"I don't care where we are," Santana whispers, strutting back over to the blonde, "as long as I'm with you." She straddles Brittany and plays with the blonde hair splayed across her chest.

"So does that mean you're sleeping over?" Brittany quirks an eyebrow. Santana bites her lip and leans down, her lips grazing Brittany's lightly.

"If it means we get to kiss all night."

* * *

It's a little past 10 the next morning and Santana quietly tip toes out of Brittany's bedroom hoping to make a smooth escape. She hears the blonde shift but thankfully doesn't wake up and Santana continues her journey out of the house.

She isn't sneaking out because of mixed feelings or emotions. No, Santana wants to surprise Brittany when she rocks up to her house later with her bags packed. Even though Brittany knows Santana wanted to pack her things this morning. Either way she decides to let the blonde enjoy her rest and scurries across the grass in the front yard onto the street. How stupid of her to leave now, the brunette thinks as her neighbours leave their homes to collect their mail or chase after their kids.

Santana subtly flattens her hair incase it resembles the hair you have after a night of passion. She walks with her chin up, hoping that no other woman witnessed her leaving Brittany's house. It wouldn't matter if they did, Santana does receive cooking lessons from the blonde after all. As she reaches Tina's home, her head twists to the side and she notices Rachel Berry in her own backyard with her arms folded and a glare that could kill. Santana shakes off the feeling that Rachel knows something and continues walking, a little faster now.

Her footsteps stomp against the pavement as she takes long glides towards her home. Once she reaches the front yard she turns her head and notices barely anyone on their front lawn anymore. Santana sighs and turns the handle of her front door, gasping at what she hears then sees.

"She's not even home," Robert whispers.

"Oh my god," Kitty squeals as she notices Santana by the door. The brunette's hand is hovering in the air where the door handle was as she stares at her future husband pressing Kitty Wilde up against their kitchen bench.

Santana clears her throat and steps forward, noticing the awkward expression Robert is giving her. "I'm leaving you," she says firmly. She doesn't walk into her bedroom to start packing however. No, Santana runs the out of the house she shared all of those memories with Robert. She turns onto the road and starts running down the middle of it, not caring for cars passing by, tooting their horn at her.

She doesn't want anything in that house, she wants to build new memories with brittany.

Santana should have rethought this though, because her shoes have a heel and instead of running she's sort of waddling and probably looking ridiculous to her neighbours. Whatever she does from now on is going to be her life forever, so she runs to the woman that's going to be joining her.

* * *

**authors note: **one more chapter left, you're all incredible.


	6. Rare

Santana doesn't realise she's been running so hard until she feels a sharp pain in her side. Her faces scrunches and she clutches the side of her stomach. Her feet start to slow to a patter against the road as she approaches Brittany's front yard.

There's immediately another searing pain through her chest as she notices the blonde speaking to who she suspects to be Karen. Her vision is slightly blurry from the water spilling out of her eyes as a result of running through harsh winds. She's not jealous however, because the two women aren't even standing that close and she knows Brittany loves her.

Santana stumbles over the grass and when Brittany notices the brunette, a smile spreads across her face and she steps forward. Karen turns her head and narrows her eyes at Santana, but the Latina only has eyes for her woman.

"Santana what –" Brittany is cut off by a plump pair of limps that almost pushes her backwards. Santana's right hand shoves Karen aside and the woman stumbles over on uneven ground and trips. The other two women however pay no mind to Karen and continue exploring each other's mouths.

Brittany presses her palms against Santana's waist, gently pushing her away to create a distance. "What was that for? You only just left."

"Robert was cheating on me," Santana breathes. Brittany's smile disappears instantly and she clenches her fists slightly which are hanging by Santana's waist.

"He should leave the house, not you," Brittany says in a sincere manner, bringing one hand up to stroke Santana's cheek.

"Brittany what the fuck?" Karen shouts suddenly, interrupting the sweet moment.

Santana snorts and leans forward to press her head against Brittany's chest. "Sorry Karen, you should get out of here."

Karen rolls her eyes and crawls back to her feet, quickly scurrying to her car before she gets knocked over again. Brittany puckers her lips and kisses Santana's forehead softly. "I have a lesson in an hour. Do you want me to cancel?"

"No," Santana mumbles. "It's your job, you should go. I'll talk to you later." Santana smiles up at Brittany, dragging her fingers down the blonde's arms as she steps out of her embrace. With one last longing look between the girls, Santana turns away and heads back down the street towards her home.

* * *

After twenty minutes trying to muster up the courage to face Robert again, Santana finally steps inside and witnesses the man sobbing on the sofa. Kitty is nowhere to be seen, thank god. Santana thinks she would have knocked the girl out this time.

Robert turns his head and quickly wipes his face. "Santana baby –"

"No," Santana cuts in with a harsh gaze. "You need to get your things and get out."

"We can work this out," Robert pleads, standing up and walking over to stand in front of the brunette. He quickly grabs her hands so she has no choice but to hear Robert out.

"Just get out," Santana hisses, struggling to pull her hands out of her fiancés strong grip.

Robert bites his lip and shakes his head. "I know you've been distant lately. You were probably seeing someone else too by the way you've been acting."

"What?" Santana's voice is unsteady now.

"Were you?" Robert asks.

Santana realises now that she should come clean because now she's witnessed her husband cheat and it wouldn't make a difference telling him she was also unfaithful.

"It wasn't just a fling like you had with and Kitty Wilde," Santana's voice wavering slightly, "I'm in love with someone else and I'm not sorry."

Robert finally loosens his grip, stepping back and rubbing his chin. His eyes are distant now and Santana isn't sure if it's because he's hurt or because he was right. Santana collects the tears she didn't realise were running down her face with her fingers and walks to the kitchen. She runs a hand along the countertop and then turns to Robert, who seems to possess a look of recognition.

"It's your cooking teacher," he says flatly, "this all started when you ask for those lessons."

"Yeah," Santana answers honestly, her shoulders deflating.

"So you're gay now?"

"I don't know." Santana shrugs and walks back towards Robert. "Can you just get the hell out!? You have no right to question me when I found you sleeping with our neighbour."

"Are you serious?" Robert spits. "You've been cheating for weeks."

Santana's eyes narrow. "You're telling me that today was the first time you and Kitty were together?" Robert's cheeks turn dark red and his head cowers.

"Alright, we're both in the wrong."

Santana places her hands on her waist and clenches her jaw. "Get out now. Please."

This time Robert doesn't argue. He steps foot in his bedroom one last time and packs all of his belongings. Then he moves to the lounge to grab some magazines, the bathroom to grab his toiletries and the kitchen to grab his favourite frying pan.

"I don't know where I'm going," he says at the front door.

Santana pulls the door open and notices quite a few of her neighbours outside staring straight at her and Robert. "Kitty's husband is probably dying to meet you," she replies distantly. Robert slumps past her and is about to step outside when Santana grabs his hand.

He turns to her and then his eyes flicker downwards. He notices Santana slip something into his hand and he lifts it up, the diamonds glistening beneath the sun. "Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes," Santana answers firmly, her eyes glued to the diamond engagement ring Robert is twirling between his fingers. Once he's out the door, Santana shuts it and sits atop the kitchen counter. She hopes Brittany's lesson doesn't go for too long because she could really use a hug.

She steps into her bedroom and instantly receives a shiver from the emptiness. The closet door is open revealing a space where Robert's clothes used to be. She likes it this way. It's a lot fresher without him cluttering her space.

Santana knows she made the right decision so she decides to relax. She grabs a pair of tracksuit pants and a white tank top and then walks to the kitchen to grab a tub of ice cream. When she turns to walk back in the lounge room, her eyes meet her oldest friend – a bottle of red sitting on the counter. She never noticed it there before.

She holds the bottle up and unscrews the cork, before pouring the liquid down the sink. She thinks that bottle was testing her. She knows she isn't an alcoholic, but she does drink when presented one. But so do a lot of people. Nevertheless, she is starting a new life as of now – with the woman she loves.

* * *

It's been three hours and still no sign of Brittany. Santana has polished off half a tub of ice cream and surprisingly still has enough room for more. However a noise to her right distracts her immediately. She jumps to her feet, placing the tub on the coffee table and races towards the door.

A grin instantly spreads across her cheeks when she sees Brittany standing outside in her apron. She pulls the girl in by the side edge of the apron and they giggle when they get close.

"I've missed you," Santana whispers.

"I've missed you too. How did everything go with Robert?" Brittany asks a little wearily.

"Fine," Santana shrugs, "he guessed that we were having an affair but I reassured him that it was more than that. That you're more than that, to me."

Brittany blushes. "I love you." She tangles her fingers with Santana and walks into the lounge room to settle down on the sofa.

"I love you too," Santana replies shakily as they sit close. Brittany lifts her hand and runs her thumb across Santana's chin. The brunette closes her eyes at the touch and turns her head so her lips brush against the pad of Brittany's thumb. "I've been waiting for you," she whispers.

Brittany inhales shakily and swallows hard. She doesn't reply, only watches Santana moisten her finger by taking it into her mouth. "Mm," she whimpers unintentionally. The brunette's eyes shoot open at the arousing noise and she wastes no time in straddling Brittany.

The blonde immediately grabs Santana's hips and pulls her forward roughly. Their lips are only inches apart when they hear a knock on the door.

"Santana, its Kitty."

"What the fuck," Santana mutters.

"What does she want?" Brittany answers, leaning forward and pecking Santana's cheeks. The brunette groans and pushes herself off the blonde. She holds her hand out and when Brittany takes it, she leads them towards the front door.

Kitty is standing on the porch with her fingers twiddling together and her head ducked. "Hi," she murmurs.

Santana pulls both of Brittany's arms around her waist so the blonde is hugging her from behind. At first Brittany hesitates because there is no doubt in her mind that Kitty will judge them, but obviously she's glad that Santana is brave enough to show off their love in front of the woman.

"Look at me," Santana orders. Brittany feels her lower half twitching at the sound of Santana's husky, authoritative tone. Kitty lifts her head and her eyes flicker from the blonde's arms securely tightened around Santana's waist to both girls faces.

"Um," she stutters, "well I wanted to apologize."

"Shut up," Santana says flatly. "I want you to look at us. This is love and this is something you will never have because you are too insecure and selfish."

Kitty sniffles and rolls her eyes. "You were obviously unfaithful as well."

"I fell out of love with Robert, and yes I shouldn't have cheated on him but the heart is a mysterious organ that wants what it wants. It led me to the love of my life and maybe one day you'll be able to experience that. You can go now."

Kitty nods solemnly and turns to walk away. "That was hot," Brittany husks near Santana's ear. The brunette smirks and turns her head slowly.

"Want to get it on with the front door open?"

Brittany giggles. "Your body isn't for everyone's eyes, just mine." The blonde kicks the door closed and pulls Santana back to the living room. They fall onto the couch and snuggle close together, deciding it's better to take things slow since their relationship is just getting started.

* * *

It's been a week since Robert moved out and Santana has slowly been moving her things into Brittany's home. She realised that starting fresh means not sleeping with a new partner in the room you slept in with your ex. Brittany laughed at Santana's crazy idea but of course was not going to object. She helped Santana bring a suitcase of her clothes over, but they continue to cook back at Santana's house.

Santana is very good at preparing pretty meals but still hasn't refined the art of actually cooking and preparing ingredients. With Brittany's guidance she can, but alone she's hopeless. It's inevitable – she really does need Brittany.

Even when Santana attempted to multi-task, Brittany was needed incase she sliced a finger off. Her mobile was tucked between her cheek and shoulder and she was explaining to her mother that the wedding with Robert is off. Her mother was relieved to the brunette's surprise. Probably because Santana mentioned her girlfriend was teaching her how to cook and Mrs. Lopez didn't even flinch at the mention of a 'girlfriend'. She sighed and congratulated her daughter on finally learning the art of cooking. The conversation ended quickly and Santana ordered Brittany to take the phone from her ear.

"I really think you should give up for today honey," Brittany says gently, placing a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Santana shrugs her off roughly and focuses on the recipe she's meant to be cooking for their dinner tonight. Brittany is always the one cooking for her and she wants to give back this time.

"Just go set the table or something I'll be fine."

"No need to be a bitch," Brittany quips, walking off. Santana twists her head towards the blonde and frowns.

"I'm trying to do what you taught me," Santana argues.

Brittany laughs obnoxiously. "You have many talents Santana, but cooking isn't one of them and you have to accept that."

"Fuck you," Santana murmurs and slams the cook book shut. She walks in the direction of her and Brittany's bedroom, her tracksuit pants dragging across the floor. She knows it really ticks Brittany off when she hears that noise.

"Come back," Brittany orders. She follows Santana and slams her palm on the bedroom door just as Santana is about to close it. "I'll teach you some more."

"No, I'm going to masturbate and when I'm done you better have something smelling extra good on the dinner table."

Brittany has no idea where this Santana has come from but she's not ready to leave just yet. Her strength over powers the brunette and soon enough she's inside the bedroom, ordering her girlfriend to join her in the kitchen again.

"No," Santana answers firmly, folding her arms across her chest. Brittany taps her foot on the carpet and sends the brunette a wicked grin.

"You know how strong I am right?" She asks.

"Yep." This time its Santana's turn to grin. Brittany can tell the brunette is trying to hold it back but is unable too.

Brittany narrows her eyes slightly and licks her bottom lip. "I'll go make dinner." She's turned around only halfway when a hand is tugging on her shirt, pulling her back around and roughly pushing her up against the wall. Santana's lips attack Brittany's in desperation and the girls find themselves yelping and groaning.

The brunette's tongue plunges between Brittany's lips and her right leg rubs up and down against the blonde's left one. Santana pulls back. "Fuck you," she breathes.

Brittany moans and lifts the brunette up by her ass, carrying her over to the bed and throwing her on top of it. She crawls onto Santana's panting form and nudges the brunette's plump lips with her nose. Her right hand trails down Santana's stomach towards the apex of her thighs then cups her pussy.

"You like that?" Brittany asks in a whisper. Santana responds by arching her back and whimpering as Brittany's fingers begin to move. Even over her tracksuit pants, Brittany can feel Santana's soaking core. As the blonde's hand rubs faster, the two girls begin to create a rhythm. Their entire bodies are moving in sync and their lips remain wide open, breaths and moans being exchanged.

"Go inside me," Santana pleads. She grabs Brittany's hand and forces it down her pants. The blonde bites her lip as she pushes her hand right down underneath Santana's underwear and feels the wetness there.

The blonde's eyes roll into the back of her head. "Oh my god baby," she whispers. She can only imagine how Santana is feeling right now.

Brittany runs her fingers down Santana's folds and doesn't hesitate to plunge two fingers deep inside her.

"We sh-should be m-making dinner," Santana stutters.

Brittany giggles. "We should be making love." Santana groans and arches her back as Brittany's long fingers pump inside of her faster. She can hear the wetness on the blonde's fingers as they move.

She can feel her inner walls tightening and electricity running through her body. Her mouth forms an O shape and her eyes clench tight. Her head lulls backwards and she thrusts her hips upwards for more friction. Brittany's lips travel across Santana's chest towards her pert nipples and she bites softly through the fabric of Santana's shirt. "Uh, fuck."

The blonde's thumb makes contact with Santana's clit and instantly the brunette comes crashing down, only slowing down her thrusts so she's riding Brittany's fingers. The blonde smirks and gently nips at Santana's lips, enjoying the fact the brunette is too out of breath to kiss back.

Brittany kisses across Santana's jaw line and nuzzles into the crook of her neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Even if I can't cook?" Santana asks softly.

"Of course," Brittany responds immediately. Santana's chest slowly eases and her breathing evens out until she's able to turn her head and kiss Brittany's temple.

"I actually know something pretty important about cooking, you'd be surprised."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Brittany asks curiously, lifting her head so she can stare into Santana's eyes.

"It takes about 2-3 minutes to grill a heart to medium rare," she whispers, "the same amount of time it took me to fall in love with you."

* * *

Santana loves her job. Her boss recently eloped in Vegas and has never been happier; which makes Santana happier to show up at work all the time now.

Kitty moved across the country with her family, Rachel continues to send her judging looks and Kurt is currently introducing her to his new boyfriend.

"Adam," the tall blonde boy repeats with his hand outstretched.

"Oh," Santana shakes her head, "right sorry." They laugh and brush off the apology before sitting down in the quaint café. "So where are you from Dr. Who?"

"Essex, heard of it?"

"Nope," Santana replies bluntly, switching her gaze to her phone vibrating in her pocket.

_(9:39am) Brittany Pierce  
You left your panties on the coffee table and my mother saw. _

Santana laughs out loud to herself, causing both boys in front of her to give her confused looks. "I bet it's from Brittany," Kurt murmurs to Adam. The boy narrows his eyes for a moment then his eyes light up in recognition.

"Your girlfriend?" He asks.

"Yeah, she's the funniest bitch I know," the brunette snorts.

"How long have you been together?" Adam inquires, wiggling his brows.

Santana scrunches her face up. "A year now."

"Shit," he curses, "that's a long time eh." He turns to Kurt and nudges the boy. Kurt grins at the blonde boy and places a hand on his knee. Santana notices the movement and almost barfs. She's happy for her friend but pda is not her thing – well unless it's involving her and Brittany.

"I keep telling Santana to ask Brittany to marry her already."

"We aren't ready," Santana argues.

"Well I'm sure Brittany is expecting it someday soon."

"Why do I have to be the one to propose to her? Why can't she propose to me?" Santana almost yells.

Kurt sighs. "Just wife the girl already before I gauge my eyes out."

"You have pretty eyes sweetheart, don't do that," Adam compliments, rubbing Kurt's shoulder.

"I gotta gay, go!" Santana says quickly, standing up. "Britt needs me."

"Bullshit," Kurt says through a cough. Santana rolls her eyes then slaps him lightly on the side of the head.

"Nice to meet you Julie Andrews," she says to Adam before exiting the café.

/

By the time she makes it home, Brittany's mother is long gone and Santana finds her girlfriend naked on the living room sofa.

Brittany smirks at her and pats her thighs. Santana chuckles and walks over to the kitchen cupboard to grab something. She returns to the blonde in no time with a bottle of whipped cream in her hands and internally thanks Brittany for at least teaching her how to use that.

_The end._

* * *

**authors note:** First of all thank you all for your patience. I didn't receive any abuse so that was very, very lovely haha. I hope you enjoyed this compact cooking fic and will continue to support my writing. I know I have a few loyal followers and I'm sorry if I don't reply to all of you, I read all of your reviews and PM's and absolutely adore every one of them. Feel free to leave a review or a message on my tumblr. The url is cr0wznest. I hope to hear from you all next time!

For now, goodbye!


End file.
